Kingdom Hearts: Dreams
by FieryArtemis
Summary: The mysterious DreamRealm is bleeding into the universe. It's up to a rookie Keyblade Wielder to find the ten DreamSpheres and put a stop to it. All she has to do to accomplish this is beat out the sinister Nightmare Lord that has somehow gained control over the Heartless. Good thing she has a snarky space pirate and the daughter of the former Keyblade Master to help her.
1. Prologue

The young man slid to a stop, spun, and slammed the doors shut behind him. His breathing was labored and heavy as he leaned against the door. The throne room that he'd barricaded himself in had once been magnificent. Now it was just a ruin. The tall windows that had lined the throne room from end to end were shattered with the glass strewn on the floor. The elegant tapestries that had once depicted both his family and his world's history were now in shreds, much like the real thing. In the distance he could still hear the last of the faithful guards trying to fight off the invading monsters despite the fact it was all a lost cause. How had things turned out like this? "I've been a fool." he muttered to himself as he clenched his hands into fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"I couldn't have said it better." sneered a cold voice behind him. The man grit his teeth together and banged on the door with his fist. Slowly, he turned to look at the thing that was invading his home. "How do you like the results of your little experiment? Is it everything you hoped for?" asked the tall man.

The young man growled, "Had I known, I never would have…"

"Never would have what?" the tall man asked scathingly, "Of course it doesn't matter now what you could've done. It's too late. The DreamRealm bleeds into this dimension from the portal you opened here. This world is mine now and I have you to thank for it."

"This isn't over!" yelled the young man as he shook his head vehemently. "You won't win! I won't let you!"

The tall man smirked. From behind him rose ten terrifying, dark technicolor monsters with a jagged emblem upon their chests. Snarling wolves, hissing big cats, and rearing horses all advanced on him. Dream Eater Nightmares the younger man realized. Dream Eater Nightmares on Red Bluff. "Behold the fruits of the labor!" taunted the tall man, "The door to the DreamRealm has opened to create a bridge to this dimension. The inhabitants will make this place their home now. Think of it. Nightmares and Heartless together to create one unstoppable army."

On command, a giant emblem Heartless rose from the ground behind the Nightmares. The Nightmares all froze in place but lowered their bodies in preparation for an attack. The Heartless began to quiver and shake. It split into several smaller Heartless, one for each Nightmare. The Heartless crept towards the Nightmares and the moment they touched, a dark swirl of energy surrounded them. When the haze cleared, the Heartless were gone, absorbed into the Nightmares. As for the Nightmares, their appearance had changed from a dark technicolor to purple, black, and blue combination. The bleeding heart Heartless emblem was superimposed over the Nightmare emblem to create a whole new emblem. "I've been a fool." the young man repeated, despair covering his voice.

"Yes, you have. Haven't you." the tall man replied coldly. "Nightmare Heartless, an entirely new creation. Let it serve as proof that Red Bluff has merged with the DreamRealm and is beyond redemption."

"Not if the DreamSpheres are brought together again!" snapped the young man.

The tall man's eyes narrowed. "You don't know where they are." he hissed.

"I touched them as they scattered. I know where each and every one landed, who holds each one."

"You will tell me where they are!"

The young man smirked, "No, I will not."

"Have it your way then," sneered the tall man. He gave a curt nod to the Nightmare Heartless. They lunged for the young man. In response, the young man raised his hand, magic sparking from his outstretched palm.

X X X

(Eleven Years Later)

"King Mickey grows suspicious of us." a small man with a deep voice said.

"Even now his eyes turn to Red Bluff." another man with beady eyes added.

He hasss a prophetessss who sseess our threat." hissed a snake. "We are in danger of being disscovered if they don't already know. We have moved to sslowly."

"You must all have patience. We cannot just simply act. To move quickly would be bring an army on top of us and that would only be an unnecessary nuisance." the tall man replied coolly. He was standing with his back to them with his arms crossed behind him.

"The King will be looking for the DreamSpheres. He knows that is the only thing that can stop us." the man with beady eyes told the group.

"They cannot possibly find them. They don't even know where to begin looking." sneered the man with a deep voice.

"And neither do we." replied the snake. "There iss only one who doess know and he issn't talking."

"Leave that man to me." the tall man said coldly, cutting off the conversation. He turned to look at the other three, his long black hair swishing through the air. His scarlet eyes bored into the three before him. The man unclasped his hands from behind his back and walked forward. "The King of Disney Castle grows to close. I have a task for you three. There are notes from Red Bluff circulating through the libraries of Traverse Town, Beast's Castle, and Radiant Garden. You three must retrieve them."

"As you wish Master." the three said in unison. Without further prodding, they each disappeared into a swirling black vortex.

The tall man waited for a few minutes, until he was certain the other three had gone. He turned on his toe and headed through the large double doors. In another room, lay a large stone coffin. The tall man walked over to it and looked inside it. Inside the coffin was the young man from eleven years prior. His face had grown older with the years, more haggard. That sort of thing tended to happen when beings were forced into an abyss of sleep, seeing only the nightmares they'd created. "Well, well old friend. It looks as though we will have to try again. Will this be the day you tell me where I can find the DreamSpheres?" the tall man sneered.

"Oh not this again." snorted another voice. It came from behind the tall man. The tall man turned and regarded the man behind him coolly. The man was wearing a long, hooded, brown coat that was fastened from the knees up to the chest with black buttons. The man in the hooded coat crossed his arms over his chest. "After so long, haven't you gotten the idea yet. You're never going to find the DreamSpheres. They are beyond you."

"You sound so certain." sneered the tall man, "Then again perhaps you have forgotten that you cannot stop me no matter how you struggle. I will increase my dominion in this dimension."

"I don't have to stop you." the hooded man replied bitingly. "The Keyblade Master will."

The tall man laughed coldly, "Those pets of the King of Disney Castle. Even if they weren't retired, they would still be easily dissuaded from opposing me. They have such lovely families now."

"You are much too confident in yourself." said the hooded man, "Besides it is not Sora or any of the other remaining Seven Lights you shall face."

"You're insinuating that there's a new Keyblade Wielder running about." the tall man stated amused.

"One that you helped to create." the hooded man shot back venomously. Before the tall man could say anything more, the man in the hooded coat vanished into thin air right before his eyes.

The tall man's eyes narrowed in irritation. "We shall see then, won't we." he sneered before turning back to the young man in the stone coffin. He raised his hand and brought it across the sleeping figure. A cry of pain rang out across the room. As the tall man turned and left the room once more, blood seeped out of an open wound on the comatose young man's cheek.


	2. Life in Traverse Town

**A/N: **So if you're reading this story here are few things that I want readers to know. First and foremost, this is a **future or second generation** story. Sora, Riku, Kairi and all the characters we have grown to love in the games will be secondary characters. This story will feature several new characters and stories. Since this story is ongoing or as I like to call it "Still in Production," I will only be updating **once a week on Fridays**. This should help me stay ahead and on my writing schedule. The next thing I want readers to know that since this is an adventure story, the word count/chapter count will high. It's Kingdom Hearts. It's supposed to be epic after all! Expect lots of new worlds!

Love and Happy Reading

* * *

"Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. Thy Fates open their hands. Let thy blood and spirit embrace them." ~ Shakespeare, _Twelfth Night_ (lines 1166-1169)

"Jess, leave me alone!" whined sixteen year old Taylor as she pulled her pillow over the top of her head. Too bad it didn't stay there. Jess was overzealous even for an eleven year.

"Up!" commanded Jess as she ripped the pillow off of Taylor's head, "We're gonna be late for breakfast! You know all the danishes go first!"

Taylor sighed and pushed herself out of the bed. She walked past Jess, running her hand through the girl's dark hair as she went. Jess voiced her displeasure and tried to put her multitude of braids back into place. Taylor laughed a little under her breath as she went over to the mirror to run a brush through her shoulder length dark brown hair before pulling it into a ponytail. Jess was currently glaring at her, her striking blue eyes stuck out against her dark skin. "Don't give me that sour look Jess. Your face will stick that way if you do." Taylor told the younger girl as she rolled her own piercing blue eyes.

"That isn't true and you know it!" snapped Jess as she folded her arms over her chest. "Sister Maria Benedict says so."

"Hmm, you sure about that? Because I'm pretty certain that Brandyn and I have seen someone's face get stuck."

"That isn't a nice thing to say about Sister Clara Taylor." Jess chided but there was a hint of a smile on her face. Jess was the closest thing Taylor had to a sister. Therefore she relished every small moment between the two of them. She especially had to now, seeing as how it was very likely that Jess would be leaving to train as a mage. Her natural talent was going to waste in Traverse Town. "Are you done yet? I'm hungry." Jess complained loudly.

"Alright, alright…" smirked Taylor as she threw on her uniform for work, a simple black button up shirt and slacks with a white apron over the top. "Let's go get you some food."

"Finally!" Jess said as she headed out the door. Taylor followed her down the stairs to the dining room where they took a seat opposite of a tall boy with brown hair and green eyes, Brandyn.

"Hey Tay, hey Jess" Brandyn said, looking up from the book he was hiding under the table.

"Morning Brandyn." they both answered.

Brandyn was the oldest boy at the Good Fairies' Orphanage at seventeen. Taylor was the oldest girl. The two had been thick as thieves since the day that Taylor had been dropped off at the age of five. Jess had come along into their little group and had fit perfectly. "Must be working on your resume. Don't let the Sisters see you with it. You know how they feel about working at the table." Taylor warned him.

"I'm almost finished." he told her, "I just need to add that caterchipillar I slew a few days ago."

"Don't forget to put on there that the piece of web you got from it helped me to work a sonic wave spell." threw out Jess as she began piling scrambled eggs on to her plate.

"How is that going to help me get a job as a guardsman?" questioned Brandyn as he looked up with an upraised eyebrow.

"Demonstrates that you know which monsters have something of value to them." Taylor told him simply as she snuck a sip of Brandyn's orange juice.

"That's good!" he exclaimed waving his pen around, "I like that."

"That's why I'm the smart one." smirked Taylor.

"Definitely not the sneaky one though." he replied as he nodded towards his glass of orange juice. Taylor simply smiled and shrugged.

"Incoming Brandyn." Jess warned as one of the Sisters walked into the dining room. Brandyn quickly folded his resume up and put it in his pocket before the Sisters could see it and take it away from him.

"Float," Jess said, looking at the jar of molasses. Taylor snatched it away from Jess before she could float it to her. "Hey!" she cried.

"You don't need the sugar." admonished Taylor.

"Attention! Attention!" called one of the Sisters, Sister Maria Benedict, "As you know the Traverse Town Recruitment Faire is today. Many of you will be going out and looking for employment or apprenticeships. Please remember that you must be back before nightfall per house rules. I wish all of you luck."

A buzz started up as the older kids began to chatter and make plans. The Recruitment Faire came only once every year and it was the largest recruitment fair that the world ever hosted. Guilds, businesses, and Master Tradesmen came from all around to search for new hires. It was also the only recruitment event that boasted King Mickey of Disney Castle's own Royal Guard and Mage Corp. With the event, many of the older kids at the orphanage had dressed in their best clothes. Brandyn and Jess were no exception. Brandyn had worked tirelessly to repair, alter, and clean a second hand SeeD uniform which he now wore proudly. Taylor had helped Jess purchase a nice knee length, pale blue dress with a lace collar from a consignment shop for the occassion. Brandyn looked at Jess. "Remember, you're going to go straight Donald Duck and apply to his mage corp. You have the talent, they're sure to let you in."

Jess nodded, "And you'll go straight to the Captain of the Disney Castle Guards and give them your stellar resume."

Brandyn turned to look at Taylor, "Taylor, you have to get Master Alvin to let you off of work a little early so you can talk to Scholar's League about a position in the Royal Library."

Taylor shot him a look. Brandyn sighed and shook his head. "Or you could continue working for Master Alvin here in Traverse Town."

"Taylor you have to apply with us!" Jess begged. "We need to stay together."

"I'm sorry you two but I can't just leave my job. Master Alvin has been good to me and he's getting up there in age. He needs me."

Jess glared at her angrily. "You can't Taylor!" she cried.

"Jess," Brandyn cut her off firmly, "if it's what Taylor wants then she has every right to stay here. Besides, she's got a good job coming to her. Assistant Librarian in two years and perhaps even Master Librarian of the Traverse Town Library after that."

Jess pressed her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face. She jumped up from the table and ran as fast as she could up the stairs to her bedroom. Taylor sighed and shook her head. "I didn't want to make her cry." she said softly.

Brandyn reached across the table and grabbed Taylor's hand. "I know you didn't Tay."

"I didn't mean to make you upset either." she told him.

"I meant what I said. Assistant Librarian isn't anything to turn your nose up at. You got yourself a job before anyone else. I respect that about you. Doesn't mean that I don't desperately wish that you would try to come with us." Brandyn added.

"I'm sorry," Taylor said again, trying not to cry.

"We'll come visit you. Gonna have to." Brandyn gave her hand a squeeze before letting go. Taylor smiled at him a little. Brandyn stood, "We better get a move on. You need to get to work and I need to go talk some sense into Jess."

Taylor nodded. "Do me one last favor," she started.

"Anything," he replied.

"Make sure she knows that I love her."

Brandyn laughed, "Duh."

Taylor and Brandyn parted ways at the front door. The Recruitment Faire was always in the fifth district garden whereas the library was in first district. In the distance she could see the clock tower. It had been several years ago that the new SeeD Garden had brought together several powerful mages to create a Cornerstone of Light. Heartless still existed, even after the Second Keyblade War nearly twenty-five years ago, but Traverse Town was safe in the glow of the Cornerstone. Any other enemies that got past or weren't affected by the Cornerstone were taken care of by the expertly trained SeeD soldiers. It gave a real feeling of security to all who lived there.

Taylor waved to some of the citizens as she went. She was fairly well known as the Master Librarian's apprentice. However, no one really paid her much more notice than that since she was just an orphan. Taylor didn't mind it. Things were simpler that way.

As she rounded a corner, a tall man was standing against the wall. She looked at him curiously as he was someone she'd never seen. His piercing crimson eyes immediately reminded her of pictures of dangerous wild cats from other worlds, still and predatory as he watched people pass him. Long obsidian black hair fell to his waist with rigid straightness, but moved fluidly whenever he turned his head slightly. The tall man might have been handsome if it weren't for the sharp angles of his face and deathly pallor of his skin. Taylor averted her eyes as she walked past him. The Recruitment Faire brought all sorts. There was no way of knowing who the gentleman was but with her luck he was probably important and staring at him would be rude.

"You've grown up." he said softly, mockingly, as she walked past him.

Taylor stopped abruptly and turned to face him. "Were...were you talking to me?" she stammered, looking about.

"Of course." he told her with a look that made Taylor uncomfortable.

"I think you have the wrong person sir, because I've never seen you in my life." Taylor told him, trying to pull her confidence together. The man laughed under his breath as he turned and started in the opposite direction. Then he stopped.

"Oh no," he said shaking his head. "It's definitely you. One does not forget this...presence...so quickly."

"Excuse me sir," mumbled Taylor as she shook her head, "I'm late for work."

However when she turned to face him, he was gone. Taylor blinked in surprise. She knew she hadn't imagined the entire thing

X X X

"No! No! No!" cried Jess as she clung to the front of Taylor's apron. "I don't wanna leave Tay behind! She has to come with us! I'll make her come with us!"

Taylor squeezed her eyes shut. She, Jess, and Brandyn were standing on the front stoop of the orphanage trying to say their goodbyes. This day had come too quickly. After a short demonstration of Jess's abilities and Brandyn's impressive monster hunting resume, the pair had quickly been signed on to training guilds of their choice. Taylor was trying desperately not to cry in front of Jess. The girl was already having a tough time letting go to begin with. It wouldn't do if both of them cried.

Brandyn swooped down and pried Jess off of Taylor. "Jess, we have to go now. Taylor will be here waiting for us when we come for a visit. Right Taylor."

"Exactly Kid." Taylor agreed with a smile. She had to put on a brave face for Jess. She was so young but she needed this chance to stretch her wings and fly. Taylor was not going to be the reason any of her friends decided to hang back. Ever! She looked at the pitiful Jess. "Don't worry. You'll forget all about me when you're practicing your spells and when you do remember me, you're going to write me long letters detailing your life at Disney Castle okay."

"I'm gonna miss you so much Taylor." whimpered Jess.

Taylor bent to the girl's level and cupped her cheek, "Not as much as I'm going to miss you. Now wipe your face and be the big girl I know you are. Brandyn's going with you. How often do you tell me that he's cooler than me?"

"Every day," Jess sniffed.

"Now you'll get to spend more time with me. Maybe now I can teach you some swordplay since Taylor isn't going to be around spoil our fun." Brandyn threw out helpfully. Taylor threw him a warning glare and he immediately amended, "We'll be, uh, extra careful of course."

"I'm sure," Taylor said sarcastically. She turned her attention back to Jess. "One more hug and then you're getting in that carriage. You're going to Disney Castle to be the greatest mage there ever was. Do you hear me?"

Jess nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"Thatta girl." Taylor said as she crushed Jess to her. When she finally let go, Jess had her brave face on.

"I'm gonna go get in the carriage now. Just like you told me too." she said with trembling confidence.

There was a moment of hesitation before she turned on her heel and headed for the carriage. The footman helped her clamber in before shutting the door again. Taylor looked at Brandyn. He'd never looked so grown up before with his long sword fastened at his hip and his new guardsman insignia pinned on his chest. "You can handle the waterworks rights." she asked him.

Brandyn shrugged, "Kinda have to now since it's just going to be me."

"I'm…" Taylor started to apologize for the thousandth time but Brandyn cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth. Taylor gave him a dirty look and considered licking his hand to gross him out. The moment didn't seem right though.

"Don't be sorry." he told her. "You made your decisions and we made ours. This isn't the end. We'll come back to each other again. I'm sure of it."

Taylor threw her arms around Brandyn, standing on her toes to hang on his neck since he was taller than her. "Promise me you'll protect her." she said fiercely.

"Duh," was his response as he hugged her back.

"And promise me that you won't do anything stupid." Taylor tacked on when they finally parted.

"When have I ever done anything stupid?" Brandyn laughed.

"Last week you tried to sneak on board a gummi ship headed for Agrabah so you could kill a giant serpent." she reminded him as she smacked the back of his head.

Brandyn clutched the back of his head and winced, "Good thing I had the image of practicality there to stop me little Ms. My-Book-Fell-Down-the-Well-So-Let-Me-Climb-Down-There-and-Get-It.".

"Not my finest moment," Taylor shrugged with a smile. She looked over his shoulder. The footman was tapping his foot impatiently. "You'd better go. Otherwise, you'll miss your ride."

"Right," Brandyn nodded, "Remember,"

"Not the end, got it." smiled Taylor.

"Exactly."

Brandyn hugged her one last time before heading to the carriage. After he was in and the door was closed, it started off. From the rear window Taylor saw Brandyn and Jess waving to her. She smiled and waved back until the carriage was out of sight.

X X X

"Taylor," the Master Librarian called. Taylor looked up. Master Alvin was standing above her holding a heavy stack of books. Taylor jumped up and pulled some of the books from the stack to help him out a little. He readjusted his glasses on his nose before shooting her a warm smile, "Thank you my dear. So is it safe to say that you are content with my library for the time being?"

The library itself was a masterpiece, or it was in Taylor's opinion. It sat on top of one of the shops and was a full three stories tall. On the side of the building was a beautiful stained glass window. Bookshelves and bookshelves stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Tables were interspersed throughout with some people sitting at them and enjoying the books. The scent of musty pages and ink was comforting to Taylor. She smiled at Master Alvin, "Jess devastated. She did nothing but give me dirty looks for the last three days until this morning when she tried to drag me on to the carriage with her. Brandyn seemed to understand."

Master Alvin toyed with his silver goatee as he looked at her thoughtfully. Except for the tufts of silver hair around his head, it was the only hair he had left. "Well, that's how it is with family I suppose. I consider myself blessed to have you in my service. I just thought you should know that."

"Thank you Master Alvin." Taylor blushed, "I feel blessed to be your apprentice."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"In a few days I have a scroll coming for me and I will need you to pick it up for me." Master Alvin told her.

"Alright," Taylor looked at him curiously. "What's so important about this scroll?"

"It's coming from a former student of mine from the library at Beast's Castle. She wants me to take a look at the information and see if it has any connections to previous research we've done." the comment was casual but the way he said it made Taylor a little uneasy.

"What are you keeping from me Master Alvin?" she pressed him.

Master Alvin sighed and took a seat beside her. "The content my dear, the content. It worries me. The scroll is on the DreamRealm."

"The DreamRealm?" she repeated.

Master Alvin was quick to hush her as he looked about the library for any listening ears. "Not so loud dear. I'd prefer it if this were to stay between the two of us for right now. Not a single soul can know about this. I know I can trust you with this Taylor."

Taylor blushed again, "Thank you Master Alvin, but why do we have to keep it a secret?"

"Don't you worry about that my dear. Now you run along home for the day. I think you've done quite enough note taking for one afternoon."

"If you insist sir," she smiled as she stood to leave.

Master Alvin showed her to the door personally. As she parted ways with him she gave a little smile. So long as she had her job at the library she felt everything would be alright in the end. As she headed home in the setting sun, though, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. She turned and stared up at the library again. No one was there, but then why did it feel like someone was watching her?


	3. Heartless Attack

She was standing in the middle of a long corridor. Ghostly familiarity emanated around her. However, it terrified Taylor. Bodies lay on the floor, blood running from them. "Hello! Anyone here?" she yelled out as she turned about.

That's when she saw the soldiers and guardsmen running through the corridor, wearing masks over their fear. "The castle is lost! We must retreat!" yelled one of them. However, his voice sounded distorted. It was as if he were underwater.

"What of the Royal Family?" yelled another guard. He was young and made Taylor immediately think of Brandyn.

"All is lost," the first guard said, his voice hanging ominously in the air. They began running away from her.

"Wait! Please! Wait for me!" Taylor cried out. She started to chase after them. However, with every step she took the men got farther and farther away from her. The corridor seemed to stretch out to hundreds and hundreds feet in front of her. The soldiers quickly disappeared from sight. Suddenly, the end of the corridor appeared and then rushed towards her at break neck speed. Taylor skid to a stop and looked wide eyed at the broken window that was careening towards her. She screamed and threw her hands in front of her face, expecting to be flung from the window that she somehow knew was at least a hundred feet off of solid ground.

Again, without warning, the corridor folded in on itself like a book flipping its pages. Taylor was standing in a large room that may at one point been a throne room. The tapestries that adorned the walls were in shreds and the colors were stained with blood. Rain and wind beat the floor through shattered windows. Glass lay strewn on the floor from the windows. The room was dark. Taylor turned as she looked about the room. She shivered as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

A door banged against the wall as someone threw it open and raced inside. Taylor whipped about. A young man, maybe twenty years old or so, slid to a stop in the room. Another feeling of familiarity surrounded him. The shadows in the room prevented Taylor from seeing his face but his crystal blue eyes seemed to stand out even in the shadows. His eyes went wide in shock as he stared at Taylor. "No!" he murmured in horror as he shook his head in fear.

Taylor's breath caught in her throat as he started to back away from her. "Wait!" she called out desperately as she stretched her hand out to him, "Where am I? Please help me!"

An icy feeling fell over the top of Taylor's head. She gasped in shock as a strange dark, technicolor creature walked straight through her. It bared its fangs at the young man. "Stay back you beasts!" he growled as he pulled a sword from the sheath at his side.

Taylor turned about. Several more creatures surrounded her and stalked towards the man. They came in a wide variety of types. Some looked like wild cats, some like wolves. All were terrifying. On their chest was a strange emblem that Taylor didn't recognize from any of her studies. Suddenly the creatures stopped and another kind of creature rose out of the floor in front of the first creatures. There was a red Heartless emblem emblazoned on its chest. "Heartless!" cried Taylor in shock as she jumped backwards.

The Heartless began to shake and shiver. Then one Heartless became many, there was one for every dark technicolor creature. The man shook his head in disgust. "I've been a fool." he muttered to himself.

The Heartless slunk their way to the other creatures. The moment the two touched a dark energy swirled around them. In a flash, the two creatures had disappeared and in their place were huge, evil creatures. Their fangs dripped with venom and their claws gleamed with poison. "Nightmare Heartless," a disembodied voice echoed from above. "A creation caused by the unholy fusion of Heartless and the nightmares of people."

The man disappeared from the room, leaving Taylor alone with the Nightmare Heartless. Slowly, they began to turn towards her. One snarled and took a step towards her. Taylor began to get the impression that they wouldn't walk right through her this time. "Tell me, do you think that you could handle this?" mocked the disembodied voice.

The Nightmare Heartless came closer and closer. Fear seized Taylor, constricting her throat. She turned to run but her legs felt like lead. Every step she took was painfully slow and the Nightmare Heartless were close enough that she could feel their hot, putrid breath on her skin. Taylor cried out in terror as the Nightmare Heartless raised its claw at her.

Another screech rang out in the room. A strange bright technicolor cat flew through the air, claws shining. The moment the cat's claws hit the Nightmare Heartless disappeared. "This is no place for Taylor Deflow. You are not ready for this task." another, kinder voice said from behind her.

Taylor's legs felt lighter instantly. She twisted about. Behind her was a tall man but he was completely covered by a brown hooded coat. The strange cat pranced its way back to his side. The other Nightmare Heartless had disappeared with the creature that had attacked her. "Who are you? And where am I?" demanded Taylor.

"Worry not about this place and what you've seen. Awake and do not return here." the man told her. He raised his arms and a bright light began to stretch out.

"What do you mean awake?" yelled Taylor. However, the man had disappeared in the light and Taylor had no choice but to turn her head away from the brightness.

Taylor awoke with a headache. As she sat up in bed, she ran her hand through her hair. Taylor had never had such an exhausting nightmare before. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was nearly time for her to get up anyways. Taylor had to go to the post office to pick up Master Alvin's scroll from Beast's Castle.

XXX

"I'm here to pick up the package for Master Alvin." Taylor told the clerk when she walked up to the counter.

The clerk turned and grabbed it off the table behind him. "Priority mail from Beast's Castle's Library."

"Thanks so much," Taylor told him with a smile as she took the scroll and put it into her backpack.

"Have a good day Ms. Deflow," the clerk told her with a little wave as she headed towards the door.

Taylor waved back and stepped back out into the fresh morning air. She took a deep breath. It had done a wonder for her headache. Taylor set her eyes on the library and headed towards it. It was always a good day when she and Master Alvin began researching a new topic. Truth be told, she was excited to be starting a new research project. It would help to take her mind off of Brandyn and Jess's departure. That, and the way Master Alvin acted made her feel as though whatever this DreamRealm was, it was important.

It was still early in the morning and most people were still asleep. Some of the shop owners, though, were getting ready to start their day. The moogles were also beginning to lay out their blankets and set out their own wares for the bazzare. Taylor waved to the item shop owner as he opened up the shutters on his windows. By the time she got to the library, the sun was well in the sky. Taylor said hello to the shop owner on the first floor before heading towards the long stairway that led up to the library. The hallway was dark. Taylor looked up at the light fixtures. "I wonder why Master Alvin hasn't turned the lights on yet." she mumbled to herself as she climbed the stairs. Typically, the lights were on by this point.

"Master Alvin?" called Taylor as she opened the door. The library was eerily silent. Only a few of lights were on, leaving the library in semi-darkness. "Master Alvin, are you here? I brought those scrolls like you wanted me to."

Taylor took a step and stumbled. She looked down. Lying on the ground was on of Master Alvin's beloved books. Taylor bent down and picked it up. That's when she noticed it wasn't the only book on the floor. Books were everywhere. Papers were tossed all over the place. One of the bookshelves was overturned. "Master Alvin?" she yelled out, nerves making her voice break.

She let the book fall out of her hand as she stood. Slowly, Taylor ventured around the corner of the overturned bookshelf. There were even more books strewn about the ground and lying, face down among them was Master Alvin. "No!" screamed Taylor.

Taylor dropped her backpack off her shoulder and ran to his side. She fell to her knees and rolled him on to his back. The front of his shirt was stained with a dark crimson red. It covered his white hair and goatee, making it mat together. A sick feeling settled into the pit of her stomach. He wasn't breathing and he was deathly pale. "Master Alvin," she whispered in horror. She stroked his cheek before folding his hands over his chest. "Who did this to you?"

Something fell behind her. Taylor jumped to her feet and looked around. Another bookshelf was on the ground. Fear rose up in her throat, choking her. "The killer is still here." she said to herself breathlessly.

She backed away, her books and backpack forgotten on the floor. Inky blackness swirled from the shadows. It crept across the floor boards towards her. For a moment it settled in a pool around her backpack. There was a ripple across the puddle and then her backpack slowly sank into the ground. After several seconds, a Shadow rose up from the puddle with her backpack in its arms. Taylor's eyes went wide. "Heartless! Here!" gasped Taylor in shock.

The Heartless were still around even after so many years after the Second Great Keyblade War. Afterall, no one could completely destroy darkness. It was impossible. However the Heartless hadn't been seen in Traverse Town in years. The Cornerstone of Light kept such things out. Yet, right in front of her was a Shadow Heartless. It was unmistakable with the disgusting swirl of darkness that surrounded it. Everything that Taylor had read about Heartless came careening into her head at once. No weapon, no way to fight. Her only two choices were to run or die. Well actually, if she was lucky she would die. The more likely scenario was that the Heartless would devour her heart and she'd be lost to darkness, soul forever wandering the nothingness. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" she hissed to herself as she banged the heel of her palm against her forehead. Without wasting another moment, Taylor grabbed a nearby shelf. "Gotta run! It's the only choice!" yelled Taylor.

She launched the book at the Shadow. It collided with its head. The thing fell backwards to the floor. "Thank goodness that you're only one of the smaller Heartless." Taylor muttered as she sprinted past it.

Taylor threw a look over her shoulder. The Shadow had disappeared, taking her backpack with it. There was no sign of it anywhere but Taylor wasn't going to stick around long enough to see where it had gone. That's when she ran headlong into something. Taylor bounced back and fell to the floor with a hard thud head first. A long, jagged piece of wood cut into her cheek. Taylor pressed her hand to it as she looked up. She gasped.

Hovering above her was a Soldier Heartless, the red outline of the Heartless emblem standing out prominently on its chest. There were two others by the door. Another hung from the ceiling, shrieking loudly. Taylor turned. Another was standing atop one of the tables. There was a thud as yet another knocked over a tall bookshelf. That didn't even begin to cover the horde of Shadows that was beginning to fill the room. There had to be thirty Heartless in total and Taylor was completely surrounded. Brandyn would know what to do, she thought wryly.

The buzzing quieted. Then all at once, the creatures lunged for her. Taylor screamed. The Heartless ripped at her clothes and tried to claw her face. Taylor threw her hands and arms in front of it. A vain measure to protect it against the overwhelming force. "Aerora!" yelled a voice from somewhere behind her.

Suddenly, the Heartless flew backwards. Taylor rolled over on to her side and found herself looking at a cloaked figure. Male, she quickly decided based upon the figure's build despite the fact that the hood of his brown robe was pulled up all the way to prevent her from seeing his face. "Get up Taylor, and fight the darkness around you." he told her.

"But how?" she cried out desperately as a Shadow sliced at her. The man stopped it.

"With this," he told her as he held out a long key-like weapon.

"Is that the…" Taylor's voice trailed off in awe at the sight the Keyblade. It was! That was the Kingdom Key! She'd seen it in paintings!

"Take it up. Take up your destiny. Defeat the darkness around you." the man told her as he held the Kingdom Key out to her. The Heartless held back, sensing their natural foe.

"WHAT!" screamed Taylor. The man disappeared right before her eyes and in her hand was the Keyblade. The spell that had held the Heartless back seemed shattered. All at once they charged her with their claws flashing. In a panic, Taylor swung the blade. Several of the Heartless dissolved on contact. She whipped around and caught another two mid jump. Pain rippled down her back. Taylor cried out as she collapsed to her knees. She could feel the blood beginning to trickle down her back.

A Soldier appeared in front of her face, claws raised for the finishing blow. Taylor flung the keyblade in front of her face at the last possible second. The Soldier's claws bounced back off the block. Taylor thrust the blade out and through its middle. However, a Shadow bit into her side. Taylor fell to the ground again, gasping through the pain. Beginner's luck, she thought dryly. That's how she'd survived thus far. "I can't go on anymore. I'm so sorry Brandyn, Jess…" Taylor murmured to herself as she looked up at the swarming Heartless.

Taylor closed her eyes. She didn't want to watch the final blow. Heat pooled from inside her chest. It wasn't searing hot. It wasn't even the least bit uncomfortable. Instead it felt like a mother's touch, warm and loving. If this was what if felt like to lose your heart, maybe it wouldn't be so bad Taylor thought to herself as a serene smile flitted over her lips. Her serenity was shattered however by the unearthly screech of a Heartless. On instinct, Taylor's eyes snapped open.

Instead of seeing Heartless preparing to finish her off, she saw a bright light pulsating through the room. The Heartless were screaming in pain as the beam of light hit each in turn. As quickly as it happened, it was gone. Taylor blinked in shock as she sat up, the Kingdom Key still in her hand. She was breathing hard and bleeding profusely. However, she was still alive and she still had her heart. "What just happened?" she whispered to herself.

Taylor forced herself to her feet. One thing was certain in her mind. She had to find SeeD soldiers and get them down here, now! Taylor hurried to the door. Her hand touched the doorknob and an explosion rocked the library. A lone Red Nocturne flitted through the rafters raining drops of fire down on top her. It hadn't been destroyed by the beam of light she realized. Sometimes, Heartless were such cowards, hiding when their kind was dying. Taylor jumped away to avoid the licks of flame. There wasn't anywhere to go though. Not in a library, not where everything was flammable. Taylor looked down at the Kingdom Key. "Well, if you're going to kill me, kill my Master, and destroy my beautiful library then the least I can do is send you to oblivion!" Taylor screamed furiously as she drew her arm back.

The Keyblade went sailing through the air. Her aim was dead on. It skewered the Nocturne straight through the middle. In its dying moment, it released a huge blast of heat and flames. Taylor dove out of the way and covered her head. When she looked up again, there was not a surface not engulfed in flames. Acrid smoke filled the air. A coughing fit overtook her. She buried her head again. "So much for destiny." she mumbled as her head began to go all fuzzy.

The door banged open. "What a mess," yelled a voice though it sounded like a curse with the way the speaker said it.

Somebody leaped over the flames and landed by her side. It was a boy a little older than her, maybe Brandyn's age. His dark brown hair was cropped close to his head with shaggy bangs that hung off to the side of his face. He had dark brown eyes that seemed to blend with his tanned complexion. The boy was dressed from head to toe in black leather with the exception of the white shirt underneath his jacket and a pair of silver dog tags hanging from his neck. "Who...who are you?" coughed Taylor as the boy gathered her into his arms.

"I thought that was fairly obvious," he snorted as he stood and faced the door. "I'm the leading man."


	4. DreamRealm

A beam fell into the boy's path. A rather large beam. "Well, then. Won't be getting out that way now will we." he mumbled more to himself than to her.

"There's a stained glass window near the rear of the library." Taylor sputtered as she grasped the boy's neck tighter.

"That's the way we go then." he said simply.

He pulled Taylor closer to his body and charged through the fire. If he noticed the flames licking at his his feet, he didn't show it. Another rafter fell in their path and the boy had to dodge sideways to keep from getting hit. He quickly ducked under the high end that was braced by a bookshelf. Her poor library!

The stained glass window loomed before them. It was a tribute to the original Seven Princesses of Heart. Their images surrounded a large pink heart. Though with her eyes watering from the smoke, all the colors were running together. "Hang on!" the boy told her.

Letting go of her torso, he reached for his waistline. From his belt he pulled a sleek, silver blade with the handle of pistol. Gunblade came to mind from all of Brandyn's incessant chattering. The boy raised it and pointed it at the stained glass window. With the barest hint of hesitation, he pulled the trigger and shot.

Glass shattered like notes of a symphony gone horribly wrong. Taylor cringed as the pieces fell into the First District market. The boy spun his gunblade around his index finger before holstering it. "Now for the hard part. You wouldn't happen to know any magic, would you?" he asked her.

Taylor shook her head weakly, "Sorry, what I know wouldn't do much good."

"That sucks," he sighed. He grabbed her torso again and looked at her seriously. "This is going to get a little rough."

Without any further warning, the boy sprinted off. He forced the two of them from the second story library with a powerful leap. Taylor screamed in terror as they sailed through the air. The boy's shoulders concaved in towards her as he bent his head into his chest. His topmost hand forced Taylor's head into the crook of his neck. They hit the pavement in a ball and rolled. Taylor's teeth ached from the jar.

"Taylor!" screamed someone from the crowd that knew her.

Another yelled, "Oh my God!"

Several rushed towards her and the boy. He finally let go of her before succumbing to a coughing fit. "That was, without a doubt, the stupidest thing I've ever done." he grumbled to himself as he tried to master his own breathing again.

"And yet, had you not done it I'd be dead." Taylor told him solemnly as she pressed a hand to her still bleeding side. "Thank you."

"Ah, well, uh…" the boy said awkwardly as he rubbed his shoulder absentmindedly. "Don't mention it."

"Everyone stand back!" an authoritative voice commanded. Taylor breathed a sigh of relief. SeeD was here! Soldiers began to block off the area.

"What happened here?" asked their commander.

Taylor wasn't able to hear what was said but someone pointed in their direction. At this point, the onlookers who had been coming to her and the boy's aide were fairly close. Taylor raised her hand so that they'd be able to see her through the crowd. "Don't do that!" hissed the boy as he snatched her hand out of the air.

"Is that Levi?" one soldier questioned as he pointed directly at the boy.

"Damn it!" growled the boy. He quickly let go of Taylor's arm and took several steps backwards.

"What's wrong?" Taylor said in confusion as she looked between the soldiers that were racing towards them and the boy.

"Gotta go," he replied simply with a shrug. "I'm not done with you yet though Ms. Deflow so don't go running off anywhere. And for the love of the light, please don't get yourself killed by Heartless. We have a lot we need to talk about."

"Come again?" Taylor looked at him with an upraised eyebrow.

"LEVI!" yelled a soldier. Before anyone was able to catch him, the boy disappeared through the crowd. "Where did he go!" demanded the commander angrily.

He reeled around to look at Taylor. Taylor took a step back. The anger on the man's face was evident. "I...I don't know." stammered Taylor. "He just kinda came out of nowhere."

The fury on the commander's face suddenly dissipated. His jaw fell open in shock and horror. "Did he do this to you?" he asked quietly, "Did he attack you and burn the library?"

Taylor realized the cause for the commander's sudden change. It was her. She was a bloody, sweaty, grimy sight. Her ponytail had come loose and was hanging in a poofy rat's nest at her shoulders. The clothes she wore were torn to shreds. Then to top everything off, Taylor reeked of smoke. She quickly shook her head to dispel the man's fears. "No, no! That boy saved me! There were Heartless everywhere. They killed Master Alvin. They set the library on fire. They tried to kill me!"

"Heartless?" the commander repeated. "Are you sure? You didn't imagine it?"

"Um, yeah!" snorted Taylor. "It's kinda hard to mistake and or imagine an armored monster clawing down your back." Though Taylor quickly made up her mind not to tell them about the Keyblade or the cloaked figure. That definitely would land her outside of the realm of believability and get her a one way pass to the funny farm.

The commander turned away from Taylor towards one of his men. "You there! Take a contingent and search the district. There are Heartless afoot!"

Several gasps went through the crowd. It was followed by a buzzing chatter. After many, many years of peace, the Heartless were back. The only ones who truly understood the magnitude of that realization were the ones who had lived through the Second Great Keyblade War. Taylor could only speculate from the reading she had done over the years.

The crowd quickly dispersed. "Carol!" the commander yelled.

A white mage separated herself from the crowd of soldiers and came jogging towards Taylor. One look at Taylor, the mage knew exactly why she'd been called over. "I've got it from here Commander." she told him as she pulled Taylor away to begin casting several powerful cure spells.

Taylor made the mistake of looking back at the library as the white mage led her away. Flames still towered over the top of the building. Thick black smoke coiled into the sky above. Though people rushed around, pouring water and casting spells, Taylor knew that there was no way to save the library. Just like there had been no way to save Master Alvin. For some reason this all felt very familiar and try as she might she couldn't shake that feeling. "Why," she whispered to herself as tears started to slide down her cheeks. None of it made any sense to her.

X X X

Alone in her bed, wrapped up safe in her covers, Taylor was free to cry. The nuns had long ago made her change into pyjamas so that they could take away her destroyed clothes. They were the only visible reminder of what had happened at the library. The white mage had done her job well in healing her. Not even a hint of a scar remained. At least on her body. Her mind was a completely different territory altogether.

Everytime she closed her eyes, Master Alvin's still face appeared behind her eyelids. Nothing made sense to her. Why had the Heartless attacked him? How had they even managed to make it that far into the town? Most pressingly, how was she even able to wield the fabled weapon that the Heartless hated? The man who'd given it to her had said it was her destiny but there were a few things Taylor knew about destiny from her studies. Destiny wasn't set in stone and it almost always never made sense. Not that it really mattered now anyways. She'd thrown the Keyblade at the Nocturne. Probably not the smartest decision, especially since the firefighters hadn't been able to find it in the debris.

Taylor squeezed her eyes shut and forced the last of salt water out of her eyes. The library was gone now. They hadn't been able to save it. With the library destroyed, so was her job. Not that it was the biggest of her worries but Taylor had never been so lost before.

"Glad to see that you made it through the rest of your day without being killed." a voice said from the corner of her room.

Taylor sat up quickly. The boy who had saved her from the fire was leaning against the window frame. "How did you get in here?" she demanded angrily and loudly. Both Taylor and the boy cringed at the volume. When it was clear that no one had heard them, she looked at him again and said in a much quieter voice, "And who are you exactly?"

"The name's Levi der Löwenanteil." he told her simply as he walked towards her bed. Taylor swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up.

"How did you get in here?" she growled.

"Through the window of course." Levi shrugged.

"It's three floors up! How did you know which room was mine?" demanded Taylor.

"Powers of observation obviously." Levi snorted.

"You mean you've been spying on me." she shot back.

"Potato, patato. Now have you gotten all of the necessary questions out of the way?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "If it weren't for the fact that you saved me earlier today, I would've had you arrested by now."

"Come again?" Levi smirked.

"What do you want from me? If you're looking for monetary compensation you're out of luck. In case you hadn't noticed, this is an orphanage which means I don't have any money."

"I'm not interested in money, well, your money anyway. What I have need of from you is your knowledge. You were the Master Librarian's apprentice were you not?"

"Yes," nodded Taylor. Her throat constricted at the past tense. She had been the Master Librarian's apprentice, but now he was dead. Killed by Heartless that could be destroyed by the legendary keyblade that she was somehow able use. Her head swam just with the thought. Taylor had no clue what she was going to do now.

"Then you can tell me about what he was currently studying." The question caught her off guard. She looked at Levi incredulously. Was he really _that_ oblivious. The expectant look on his face confirmed it for her. She shook her head.

Taylor snorted in derision. "Studying?"

Levi blinked in surprise at the mocking tone. Taylor shook her head and turned away from him. "Librarians don't study. They research." she told him as she walked over to the small bookshelf in her room. "As far as with Master Alvin, you'll have to be a little more specific. He was incapable of researching just one thing. The man kept detailed journals of everything. It was my job to keep everything straight."

"Doesn't seem like the most efficient way to do things." Levi commented.

"Sometimes it isn't. However, you'd be surprised at the number of things that are connected." she informed him as she pulled one of her own journals from the shelf. She flipped to a particular page and handed the journal to Levi. His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw the sheer number of notes that had been taken.

"You people really need to pick one thing and stick to it." he told her as he scanned through the pages. "You have notes for everything in here."

"Such was the way we worked." shrugged Taylor as she took the journal back from Levi.

"Any chance you have anything in there on the DreamRealm?" Levi asked.

Taylor nearly gave herself whiplash with the speed at which she looked at him. "How...how did you know we were looking into the DreamRealm?" she asked, "Master Alvin specifically said that he didn't want me to mention it to a single soul. He didn't want anyone to know that we were looking into theDreamRealm."

"Word gets around. The DreamRealm isn't exactly anything new." shrugged Levi.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly know. I never even got to look at the scroll that was sent to us." Taylor huffed, "So perhaps you could enlighten me."

"The great Keyblade Masters Sora Hirano and Riku Kado ventured into a portion of the DreamRealm called the Sleeping Worlds as part of their Mark of Mastery test."

"I know that. I've studied the Second Keyblade War and the events that led to it. That doesn't really tell me _what_ the DreamRealm is." Taylor told him crossly.

"I'm getting there. Truth is, there's a whole lot more to the DreamRealm than just the Sleeping Worlds. Picture all the dreams of everyone and everything in the universe all piled together in one dimension and place. It would be a huge place with unlimited possibilities. That is essentially what the DreamRealm is."

"I suppose that makes sense but that doesn't explain how you knew that Master Alvin was preparing to research the DreamRealm."

Levi sighed, "Insistent upon the details aren't we. Fine, I knew that you were looking into the DreamRealms when I intercepted the Master Librarian's package."

"You intercepted our mail?" Taylor gasped indignantly as her jaw dropped.

"I put it right back." he said defensively, "Besides, I wanted more than just that little scroll that someone had sent him. I wanted to know everything he knew. I went to the library to see if I could weasel any information out of him. However, I saw you go in and I decided that the less people saw me, the better so I waited for you to leave. That's about when the fire started."

"Even if you had decided to come in with me it would have been too late. The Heartless had killed Master Alvin by the time I arrived." Taylor told him with a hollow voice.

"Yeah, I heard that the Heartless were responsible." Levi nodded. He looked at her with sympathy, "For what it's worth I am sorry for your loss. I'd heard through the grapevine that you and the Master Librarian were close."

"I'd been his apprentice for nearly four years. I was supposed to take over as an assistant when I turned eighteen but now…" Taylor shook her head in despair.

"Just consider yourself lucky. The majority of the Heartless weren't there when you got to the library. Burning to death sounds like a better death than having your heart taken by those creatures." Levi said.

"The Heartless weren't gone when I got to the library." she told him slowly.

Levi looked at her in shock, "They weren't. You must really have something good up your sleeve if you were able to beat them back."

He left the comment hanging, as if he expected Taylor to fill in the blanks. Taylor simply shrugged, "It doesn't matter how I got rid of the Heartless. What I used is gone and it isn't coming back. Trust me."

"Fair enough," agreed Levi, "Then I suppose the next question is why they stuck around if they'd gotten what they wanted?"

A look of realization passed over his face. "The scroll that you had. The one that the librarian had you pick up from the post office. That must have been what they wanted. When the discovered that the Master Librarian didn't have it, they killed him and waited for you to bring it to them. Damn that's clever."

"Well they got it. A shadow took my backpack before they all attacked me. Why would they want one little scroll on the DreamRealm anyways? I looked at it, and I'm sure you did too. There wasn't a lot in it. Maybe just a summary of what happened in the Sleeping Worlds with the Keyblade Masters. Why would the Heartless want that?"

"Don't know and I don't really care. What I'm more concerned about is the fact that I'm now out a scroll and even more information. Do you know how much that sucks?" he griped. Taylor looked at him in disbelief. He had the courtesy to look abashed when he realized his mistake, "Sorry. That was callous."

"Yeah, a bit." Taylor agreed sarcastically. Levi turned his head away and refused to look Taylor in the eye. Finally she took pity on him, "It was a copy."

"What?"

"The scroll that you intercepted, the one that was stolen, it was only a copy of the original." Taylor explained, "The Master Librarian who sent it over was one of Master Alvin's former students. She copied the text from a book most likely and sent it to Master Alvin upon request. She might know more about the DreamRealms."

"This Master Librarian was from Beast's Castle?" Levi asked.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah, I don't know her name but Master Alvin said that she had gained quite a bit of notoriety so it shouldn't be too difficult to find her."

"Trust me, she won't be. You probably know who she is too and just don't realize it." he said with confidence. He held out his hand to her. "Well on that note Taylor Deflow, I think I shall take my leave. You have been most helpful but I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Taylor took his hand and shook it, "Thank you again, for saving me."

"I hope you can find your way after all this. Shouldn't be too terribly difficult for someone like you." Levi said as he turned back towards the window.

Taylor watched as he adjusted his jacket and belt. The slight movement of his gunblade made Taylor remember the keyblade once again. She shook her head. It was gone, wasn't it? Then why was Taylor feeling so pulled. Why had she been able to wield it? There had to be some reason, but what was it? She didn't have any access to Keyblade lore anymore since the library was gone. "I want to come with you!" she exclaimed so suddenly that Levi jumped in surprise.

"Excuse me?" he questioned in shock.

"I said, I want to come with you." Taylor repeated as she hurried to her dresser.

"And why...why would you want to do that?" he sputtered.

"Uh…" Taylor's hands faltered in the drawer. She couldn't tell him about the keyblade. He'd think she was crazy. She lied quickly, "Someone has to explain to Master Alvin's former pupil how he died. I think it should come from someone he knew and trusted. It will be easier coming from me. Maybe we can even figure out why the Heartless wanted the scroll on the DreamRealm."

Maybe that last part wasn't such a lie. The reason behind the Heartless attack was also weighing on her mind. She had a feeling that it was like one of the connections that Master Alvin was always warning her about. Keyblades and Heartless, didn't the two go together?

"You can't come?" Levi told her fiercely.

"And why not?" demanded Taylor. She was not about to lose the opportunity to find the answers.

Levi sputtered, trying to find the right words, "Because you'd get in my way."

"I would not!"

"Oh yes you would!"

"What if I promised to help you find out more about the DreamRealm!" she offered quickly. Whatever retort had been on Levi's lips died instantly. The confliction was evident on his face. She could literally see the gears turning in his head as he argued with himself. "I might be able to see something that others might miss." she pointed out.

That was it. Levi gave an irritated huff, "Fine but only as far as Beast's Castle and then we part ways."

"Fine by me." nodded Taylor.

"I'll meet you at the town square in half an hour. That should give you enough time to get your things together."

Without another word, he turned back to the window and disappeared from view. Taylor gave no more thought as to how he had come and gone and started to throw clothes on to her bed. She would have her answers.

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you wondering about Levi's gunblade being able to shoot bullets, it is because he's modified it so that could function both as a fire arm and a sword. I hope that I can go further into detail about it in later chapters. Also, as a side note. If you are reading this, drop me a line. Let me know what you think.


	5. The Aerodrome

**A/N: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer CherryPoppinSwagger. Your encouragement came at exactly the right time.

* * *

Taylor stepped out into the abandoned town square. All was silent. The Cornerstone of Light shone behind her from the clock tower in the distance. A quiet wind blew past her. She looked around for Levi. At the moment, he was no where in sight. "Alright, where are you?" she whispered to herself as she clutched the canvas sack tighter in her hand.

There was a small sound behind her. Taylor turned towards it but was suddenly pulled back into the shadows of one of the shops. "Don't speak!" hissed Levi in her ear as he pushed her down.

A SeeD soldier walked into the square, looked about, and continued on his patrol. Taylor looked at Levi. "Do you jump at your own shadow too? They're just soldiers."

"I'm not exactly high on the list of friends at the moment alright." explained Levi.

"What are you? A criminal?" she questioned, half-jokingly.

"Somewhat," he replied with a shrug. He took hold of her arm and pulled her down an alley.

"Wait, what?" Taylor said in confusion. Levi didn't seem to hear her. He pressed firmly onward through the allies, ducking back into the shadows everytime he saw a soldier. Sometimes Taylor didn't have much of a warning and would collide headlong into his shoulder. At one point, she was fairly certain she heard her nose crack. "You know," she hissed as she massaged the bridge of her nose, "the only people that really have to worry about SeeD are space pirates."

"You're not insinuating that I'm a space pirate are you?" smirked Levi as he led her quickly past another soldier who had his back turned. "We both know that any self respecting space pirate would stay away from Traverse Town. To much interference from SeeD to turn a good profit on a plunder. Besides, pirates tend to stay on the outskirts of trading routes."

"You did steal Master Alvin's mail." Taylor pointed out. Levi turned to glare at her.

"Less talking, more moving. SeeD knows I'm here and they'll be looking for me. I'd rather not get caught."

He continued to pull her through the town past several districts. It didn't take her very long to realize where he was taking her, the gummi docks. Levi dropped his grip on her arm as they reached the docks. It was less of a dock and more of an aerodrome with gummi ships spread throughout. Walls towered over them and the expanse was overwhelming. What was the real feat though was the retractable roof that could open and close. The roof was a huge defensive mechanism. It allowed both gummi ships and citizens to be protected in time of attack. Taylor had only been there once or twice, mostly with Brandyn, but the number of ships made her head spin. She'd made the mistake of going there on an errand for Master Alvin by herself one time and had quickly gotten turned around. What was worse was that she hadn't been able to find anyone to help her find her way out again. She'd missed curfew, hadn't been able to complete her errand, and had nearly had to stay the night in front of one of the many gummin ships that filled the aerodrome. Taylor had nearly cried when Brandyn had found her four hours after she'd entered the aerodrome.

Taylor stayed close to Levi as he led the way through the maze of gummi ships. "Almost home free now." he said with a smile on his face. As he pulled her around one last corner, Levi said, "Feast your eyes on the greatest ship in all the worlds!"

"Hello Levi," came a voice. Levi's glance snapped in the direction it had come from. Standing in front of them was the SeeD commander. "Leaving so soon?"

"Commander Rathos!" Levi growled. "Long time, no see."

"Yes, indeed. How you've managed to elude SeeD is beyond me seeing as you're face is known to just about every Garden?" the commander said as he took a few steps forward towards them. Levi held his ground. His hand was hovering over the top of his gunblade. "Then again, people like you tend to make a life out of slipping through tight spaces."

"Oh my God," Taylor's jaw dropped as she suddenly realized what was going on, "You _are_ a space pirate! Aren't you?"

"I meet all the requirements." he shrugged.

"Yes, indeed. You've got the ship, the criminal record, and the disgusting obsession with treasure. You've caused a lot of problems in the last year you know. Caused a lot of worry as well. Care to tell me what you were doing at the library and why you seem to be kidnapping the late Master Librarian's apprentice."

"He isn't kidnapping me!" Taylor shot back. She looked back at Levi, "He isn't serious is he?"

"I'd imagine he is." muttered Levi, "Anything to detain me and ship me back to Radiant Garden."

Commander Rathos raised his hand into the air. Suddenly the aerodrome was filled with a squadron of soldiers. Levi grit his teeth. "You will move out of the way and you will let me leave."

"Absolutely not. Levi der Löwenanteil I hereby…" the commander was interrupted by the sound of an inhumane screech. Everyone looked up. Taylor covered her gasp with both hands. Air Soldiers!

"Not again," she shook her head in horror. Another screech reverberated through the aerodrome as three Large Body Heartless materialized out of the ground. The SeeD soldiers immediately drew their weapons.

"It looks like your Cornerstone isn't doing its job anymore. You should probably look into that Rathos. Taylor, I suggest that you run." Levi told her as he pulled his gunblade from its holster.

One of the Heartless swooped out of the air with a screech. One of the SeeD soldiers screamed as he was grabbed and hoisted into the air. The Air Soldier let him fall. Taylor cringed in disgust. She hadn't realized that human bones could make that sort of sickening crunch. "Run! Now Taylor!" yelled Levi as an Air Soldier came out of the air at them.

Taylor jumped out of the way as it Levi swung his gunblade at it. The Air Soldier screamed as it pulled back before Levi could land a hit. "Someone cast Thunder!" commanded Rathos as he dashed over to one of the Large Bodies.

Everyone was too preoccupied to listen. An Air Soldier came out of the air at her, claws flashing. Taylor cried out and fell backwards to avoid the blow. A thunder spell struck the area with ferocity. Apparently someone had managed to keep his head. Several of the Air Soldiers went limp in the air, stunned senseless. The SeeD soldiers quickly dispatched some of them with their weapons. Then, an earth shaking roar rang out.

"Look out!" someone yelled. Taylor spun around in time to see one of the Large Bodies going berserk. It was coming straight at her!

Taylor's eyes went wide. There was no way she could avoid the rampage. She really wished she hadn't thrown the Kingdom Key at that Nocturne. That seemed like an incredibly rash and stupid decision now especially since she was about to be mowed down by a crazed Large Body. Taylor turned her head away from the Heartless and threw her arms up. A sudden weight appeared in her hand and there was a metallic 'shink'.

For a moment, the aerodrome was so quiet that she could have heard a pin hit the ground. Taylor looked up. The rampaging Large Body was lying on its back dazed. In her hand was the Kingdom Key. Levi and Commander Rathos paused their respective battles to stare in shock. "The Keyblade…" the commander stammered.

"Oh," smirked Levi, "That's how you escaped the Heartless."

Taylor turned to say something snarky in return but stopped short when she saw an Air Soldier readying an attack above him. "Levi! Above!" she pointed.

Levi turned about and pointed his gunblade at the Heartless. A shot rang out and the Air Soldier fell to the ground before dissolving back into the darkness from which it came. Taylor spun about in time to block another attack from above. Another Thunder spell hit the area and stunned the Air Soldier above her. Taylor took it out with the Keyblade. She took out at least two more that were close to her, simply turning on her toe and slashing wildly with the Keyblade. Targets were easy to hit when they weren't doing much more than floating in the air stupidly.

Taylor started to move on to the third Air Soldier but a hand grabbed her the wrist. Taylor went to attack the hand but stopped short when she saw that it was Levi. "This is your last chance to change your mind." he told her.

"What?" she responded in confusion.

"Do you still want to come with me? If not you better speak now or forever hold your peace."

"We can't just leave them here." Taylor told him as she motioned to the still fighting SeeD soldiers.

"Look around Taylor," Levi answered, "The horde has thinned out greatly and these guys were basically trained to take care of these things."

Taylor looked around. She'd barely done anything and the Heartless were already losing. Levi was right. Besides, the squadron would probably be better off if they didn't have to worry about protecting her. That, and the Heartless would still be enough of a distraction for her and Levi to get away without having to fight past the soldiers. She nodded to Levi, "Let's go then."

Levi pulled her towards the gummi ship that Commander Rathos had been blocking. Rathos was busy fending off another Large Body Heartless and trying to keep his men out of its path of rampage. Taylor ducked through the gummi ship's hatch and ran up the gang plank. Levi hit a button as soon as she was through the door to close it before heading to the cockpit. He took a seat in front of the ship's controller. Taylor fell into the seat beside him. "I'd like to personally welcome you aboard the Stargazer. Please fasten your seatbelt and hang on." Levi told her as he snapped his own seatbelt over his chest.

Taylor followed suit. Levi threw some switches. The sound of the engines firing up filled the cockpit. "Heartless!" Taylor yelled out in shock as she pointed at an incoming Air Soldier.

"Not to worry," shrugged Levi as he punched a button. There was a bright light as the Heartless hit a forcefield and dissolved instantly. "Hang on because we are getting out of here!"

Levi pulled back on the wheel and the thrusters engaged. The G-force pushed Taylor back into her seat as the Stargazer shot through the open roof and out of the aerodrome. "So, you're a Keyblade Wielder huh?" Levi turned to look at her with the most pleased-with-himself smile on his face.

"And apparently you're a space pirate on the run from SeeD." she shot back.

Levi didn't say anything. He just continued to smile and laugh. Taylor was pretty certain he was going to laugh all the way to Beast's Castle.

X X X

"You sent for me Master?" asked a man with a deep voice. The tall man turned in his direction as he walked through the door of the darkened study.

"Yes," answered the tall man. He walked over to the other side of the room and grasped a ragged chair by its back. The legs of the chair made a grating screech as the tall man pulled it around. "Take a seat."

"The others and I have completed our missions." the man said as he moved across the room slowly. He settled into the chair. "Though that is not why you've asked me here is it my Master?"

"Astute as always," nodded the tall man, "I have another mission for you. It seems as if I made a... miscalculation, if you will."

"It is not uncommon," the man with the deep voice agreed solemnly as he clasped his hands before his face thoughtfully. "What must be rectified?"

"I need you to go to the library in Beast's Castle. The Master Librarian there did not send the full notes as I originally believed, but only a small excerpted copy." explained the tall man. He crossed to one of the many shelves in the study and raised his hand over them. For a moment, it hovered there over the bare shelves. Then the tall man slipped his hand into a portal of darkness. When he drew his hand out again he was holding a small rolled up scroll in his hand. The tall man returned to the side of this companion and dropped the scroll into his lap. The other man unrolled it carefully and regarded it for a few minutes. A scowl crossed his face. The tall man waved his hand through the air, "As you can see, it is rather worthless to us. There is nothing there that we did not already know."

"So you require me to find the full copy from Beast's Castle." stated the man with a deep voice.

The tall man nodded, "I trust after your performance at Radiant Garden's library you will be able to execute the same job on Beast's Castle."

"If you so desire it Master." shrugged the man as he handed back the scroll to the tall man. "It shall be no challenge for me."

"A word of caution my friend," the tall man said, his voice grave. "You must be wary. The Master Librarian of Beast's Castle isn't some rejected Nobody. She will be a challenge to get past."

"The Master Librarian will be no problem. If done right, it might not even be neccessary that she knows I am there." the other replied, waving his hand dismissively.

"You are up to the task then? Very well. I trust that you'll leave at once."

The man with the deep voice rose to his feet, "I shall return with the Duke Prince's notes in time Master."

He turned towards the doors to leave but the tall man called to him. "There is one more thing. A new Keyblade Master has _sprung_ up. She might try to cause some trouble." the tall man told the other with a knowing smirk.

"Hmm..." mused the man with the deep voice. "I doubt she will trouble me either but that is, nonetheless, an interesting development."

Without another word, the other man disappeared out the door. "Another miscalculation, perhaps?" sneered the man in the brown, hooded coat.

The tall man turned towards him with barely contained anger. "That foolish stunt will cost you, old friend." the tall man growled. "You will not be able to move like that again any time soon."

"Maybe not," the hooded man agreed coldly, "but I am content with what I achieved in doing it. Better step two. The Keyblade Master has arisen."

"She was nearly destroyed in the fire after you left her. Someone such as that, I wouldn't put much faith in. It wouldn't take much to finish the job." countered the tall man viciously, "Remember that old friend."

The tall man turned away and left the hooded man standing in the dark. His voice followed the tall man however, "You are a fool."

* * *

**A/N:** Next we're off to Beast's Castle, chasing after information of the DreamRealm and why the Keyblade chose Taylor.


	6. Beast's Castle

Taylor wrapped the cloak around her body to stave off the chill. It was early winter on Beast's Castle and snow coated the ground. "So do we need to worry SeeD soldiers coming after you here?" she asked him with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Levi threw her a dirty look as fastened his own cloak over his shoulder. "There's no Garden here." he informed her, "However, I'm more worried about meeting the Master Librarian. She could hand me over to someone a lot worse than Commander Rathos."

"Master Alvin wouldn't take a student on who was like that." she said fiercely.

"Oh, trust me. She would probably see it as a doing something for my own good." he told her bitterly.

"So how are we going to go about talking to her without her doing this good deed?" Taylor asked him as they began walking through the tiny village that stood outside the gummi docks. In the distance, Taylor could see Duke Adam's magnificent castle rising out of the surrounding forest. A sign at the outskirts of the woods told them that it was nearly ten miles to the castle.

"I haven't really figured that one out yet." he shrugged. "How do you feel about breaking and entering?"

"I'd rather not." commented Taylor. "How about this, you keep your face covered and I introduce myself to the Master Librarian as Master Alvin's apprentice. From there I'll tell her what happened to Master Alvin and ask her a few veiled questions about the DreamRealm. We leave the castle once you have your answers and you leave to go do whatever it is that space pirates do."

"Hmm," Levi nodded thoughtfully, "I like that idea."

"Thanks, I had the entire trip to think of it." she grumbled in response.

"And where does that Keyblade of yours figure into the equation?" questioned Levi.

Taylor looked at him seriously, "There was a reason I was chosen. I need to know why."

"If I were you I'd just embrace it. Revel in the power that the Keyblade gives you. It's a gift that can save and protect worlds. The ultimate source of adventure." Levi said. There was a far away look on his face as he contemplated the possibilities.

"Would you like it because I sure was getting along great without it up until yesterday?" she threw out in aggravation.

Levi smirked, "You know it wouldn't accept me. It chose you."

"But why?" repeated Taylor.

"That's why you're here. Isn't it? Thinking about starting your own research on Keyblade Wielders and inciting incidents?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry but I really don't think that is something that you're going to find in your books. The answer lies in exploration."

"Right, why do I think that is your answer for everything?" muttered Taylor as she massaged her temples.

"Think about it Taylor." he told her as he patted her on shoulder before moving away from her.

"Where are you going?" Taylor called after him.

Levi turned and walked backwards. He gave a little shrug and smirk. "Ten miles is a little far to walk in my opinion. I'm going to go see about hitching a ride to the castle's library. Just wait here. I trust you can take care of yourself."

"Just get going," snapped Taylor as she pulled the cloak over herself. "It's cold."

Levi gave a wave before turning and heading off in the direction of a tavern. "I swear if he even so much as smells like ale, I'll kill him." she grumbled to herself.

Taylor wandered about the little square. She didn't want to go far but she definitely didn't want to stay in one place. That was a sure fire way to succumb to the freezing temperatures. There was a little stream running through the town with a bridge that led over it and into a field. Taylor made the decision to cross the bridge, walk to the field, and then come back. Maybe if she was lucky, Levi would be back with their ride.

Taylor could appreciate the small provincial town. It almost felt a little like Traverse Town. No wonder Master Alvin had felt so at home in Traverse Town. She smiled a little at his memory as she looked out over the field. "You're not from around here are you?" asked a bright voice behind her.

Taylor turned around and saw a teenaged girl leaning against the side of the bridge. She wasn't facing Taylor but the girl was definitely assessing her with kind blue eyes. Her wavy, deep auburn hair stuck out against the thick white cloak she was wearing. Underneath the cloak Taylor could see a pair of handles sticking out on either side of her hip, weapons of some sort. Judging by the smile on her face though, Taylor guessed that the girl was most likely harmless. "No, I'm not." she replied with a polite smile.

The girl pushed away from the bridge and strolled towards her. Taylor felt a little uncomfortable with the way the girl looked her up and down, assessing her. The smile though never left her face. "Neither am I. I'm Racheal of Destiny Islands."

"Taylor of...Traverse Town, kinda." replied Taylor with a little shrug.

"Are you heading up to see Duchess Belle?" Racheal asked.

Taylor shook her head, "No I'm here to see the Master Librarian. She's the former student of my late master."

The girl laughed, "That would be Duchess Belle."

Taylor's jaw dropped. Master Alvin had said that his former pupil was famous. He'd neglected to tell her that she was a Princess of Heart. Racheal laughed again. "I'm guessing that your Master didn't tell you that."

"No, no he did not." mumbled Taylor.

"Though, correct me if I'm wrong, you said your late master…" Racheal's voice trailed off.

"He was attacked and killed." Taylor told her. The pain must have been evident on her face.

Racheal's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry for your loss. You're here about the Heartless and the DreamRealm with Levi der Löwenanteil aren't you."

Taylor immediately stared at Racheal with narrowed eyes. "How do you know that?" she hissed.

Racheal held up her hands quickly and shook her head. "Please! I just want to help the Keyblade Bearer!" she insisted quickly.

"Again! How do you know that?" Taylor demanded.

"I...I see things, in my head. Precognition! I saw you get attacked by Heartless and I saw you here with Levi. That's how I knew." Racheal told her desperate.

"Gee and I thought people would think I was crazy for claiming I had the Kingdom Key." she muttered under her breath. "Why are you here then?"

"I told you, I want to help. When I saw you with my dad's Keyblade in my vision I knew something was up. A new Keyblade Wielder isn't chosen for no reason."

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Your dad's Keyblade?" Taylor repeated.

"Yeah my dad is Sora." Racheal said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm sorry but did you just tell me that your dad is one of the Keyblade Masters from the Second Keyblade War?" Taylor shook her head in disbelief. Racheal only nodded. The smile had slipped off her face and she was very serious. Taylor snorted, "And I suppose your mom is Kairi, the Princess of Heart."

"Yes, she is." Racheal replied. There was not a hint of a joke on her lips. Taylor stared at the girl in shock. Racheal sighed, "Listen, I know it's a lot to take in and you're probably still sorting this all out but I can feel darkness closing in. I can't just sit by. I think I'm meant to be here, with you, trying to figure this out."

"You think there's darkness coming?" Taylor asked quietly. The sheer simplicity of that answer somehow rang undeniably true.

"Why else would the Keyblade chose a new master?"

Taylor turned away from Racheal and looked at the sky. "Whenever evil surfaces in the world, the Keyblade will chose a destined protector." Taylor quoted the text from memory. "But why me? And what's coming?"

"I don't know but we were all brought here for a reason. Duchess Belle asked Master Alvin to look into the DreamRealm for a reason. I bet she knows something. Maybe even the reason why the Heartless wanted that scroll so badly."

"And that's why you insist on coming along." Taylor supplied.

"I'm a lot more useful than I look." Racheal assured her with a firm little smirk.

"Oh, Levi is going to love this." muttered Taylor.

"Taylor!" yelled Levi from the other side of the village. Taylor turned and saw that he was standing in front of a horse drawn wagon. He was waving at her and pointing to the wagon. "I found us a ride! Let's go!"

A mischievous smile spread across her face. She looked at Taylor, "Leave Levi to me."

Taylor raised her eyebrow as Racheal walked past her. Taylor shook her head and followed after Racheal. "Come on! Any longer and this guy will up his rate again!"

However, the minute he saw Racheal walking towards him, his demeanor changed. Levi clenched his hands into fists and stalked forward. "What are you doing here?" he growled as he glared at Racheal.

"Nice to see you too Levi." she smiled brightly.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Taylor asked in confusion as she looked between the pair.

"Yep, we're old friends. We used to play together all the time. In fact, I think he even proposed to me once." she smirked in response.

Levi's opened and closed as he tried to find his words, "We were kids and you should be on Destiny Islands."

"And by your logic you should be on Radiant Garden. I don't see the point Levi." shrugged Racheal as she folded her arms over her chest.

"What are you doing here?" repeated Levi.

"I want to help." Racheal told him.

"Yeah, well we don't need it?" he snapped in return.

"Why because you're afraid that I'll get you caught by SeeD?" shot Racheal with a small amount of venom in her voice. Levi winced at her words and Taylor was certain that Racheal had hit the nail on the head.

"Your dad," Levi started.

Racheal snorted and through her arms into the air, "My dad, your dad! What does it matter? If you can't trust me, your friend, then who can you trust. I want to help. There's something more dangerous going on here and you need my help. I won't turn you into anyone. I promise."

Levi glared at her. "You're not coming and that's final Rache. Go home."

He turned away from her and hopped into the wagon. Racheal shrugged her shoulders but there wasn't a trace of defeat in her posture. "Do you really think that Duchess Belle is going to buy whatever story you've concocted?"

Levi paused. Slowly he turned to look at her, "What are you insinuating Racheal? We have a perfectly good plan, thank you very much."

"I'm very sorry to say Levi, but everything you do kinda smells like piracy. No one is going to answer any of your questions on the DreamRealm. I can get you into the castle without you arousing anyone's suspicion and getting SeeD called on you."

Levi groaned. "Fine but as soon as we're done here, you go home."

Racheal smiled in triumph. She climbed up on to the back of the wagon. Levi gave her one last disgruntled look before laying back in the hay and flipped the hood of cloak over his head. Taylor sat down beside Racheal. "He's going to end up having to take you home isn't he?" she smirked at Racheal.

"Well, I'm not exactly here with permission." she told her. Taylor laughed. "I think we're going to be good friends Taylor." Racheal added as she stuck out her hand.

"I think so too." Taylor agreed as she took Racheal's hand.

X X X

"Just leave the talking to me." Racheal told the pair of them as they walked up to the drawbridge of the castle. Taylor shot Levi a look as they followed Racheal. Levi only rolled his eyes as he pulled his hood over his head.

"Still worried?" she asked him.

"About Racheal? No, she has too much honor to go back on her word. She won't turn me into anyone. However, when dealing with a protective duke and a Princess of Heart, one can't be too careful." replied Levi nonchalantly.

"Must be hard being a pirate." Taylor said dryly.

"Yes but the perks are fantastic." Levi smirked.

Racheal banged on the door and then stepped back. A portly man wearing a steward's chain opened the door. He looked down at Racheal with a scowl. "Yes…" he drawled as his impressive mustache twitched back and forth.

Racheal smiled up at the man, "Bonjour Monsieur! I'm here to see the Duchess. I'm the daughter of one of her old friends."

"Which one?" he asked. He was clearly unimpressed. For a split moment, Taylor was worried that her chances of getting inside and getting her answers were flying away.

"Kairi of Destiny Islands." beamed Racheal. The man blinked at her in surprise and then regarded her carefully.

"I see the family resemblance." he said after a moment, "Right this way Madamoselle."

"Merci," Racheal dipped a little courtesy and waved Taylor and Levi through the door. As soon as they were through the door, a member of the castle staff appeared to take their cloaks. Racheal slipped hers off without hesitation and handed it to the man. Taylor followed suit but when the man approached Levi, Levi stuck his hand out. "Sorry buddy, I get a bit chilly a little too easy." he told him.

"Wait here and I shall announce you to the Mistress." the steward told her. He looked at Taylor and Levi suspiciously. Taylor shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Your names again."

"Racheal Hirano and my friend Taylor, as well as our chauffeur." Racheal answered smoothly as she wandered over to a large oil painting to admire it.

"Very well," the steward said as he hurried away. He stopped in front of one of the suits of armor and whispered something close to the helmet. The suit of armor gave a curt nod and stood at attention.

"I think I should feel a little insulted." muttered Taylor. "I was the apprentice of the Master Librarian for pity's sake."

"Chauffeur?" spat Levi as he stalked towards Racheal.

"Well I couldn't just say space pirate now could I? Maybe if you didn't look so suspicious then maybe Cogsworth wouldn't have been suspicious." responded Racheal matter of factly.

"I'll have you know that many would consider my character dashing and mysterious. Such is the way with pirates." Levi shot back.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Levi." Taylor told him as she tugged on his hood, pulling it down farther over his head. Levi muttered incoherently as he readjusted himself.

"Racheal!" called a woman as she came through the doors. Her dark brown hair was in a French twist and she was wearing a deep burgundy velvet gown with a cream underskirt. She threw her arms out and Racheal rushed into the hug. "It's been so long. You were just a little girl when I last saw you. Now you're all grown up." the woman said with a laugh as they parted.

"Try telling that to my father. He still thinks that at sixteen I'm still his little princess." Racheal replied in kind.

"Yes, well you'll find that the case for a long time yet." the woman promised her.

"Duchess Belle, this is my new friend Taylor. Taylor, this is the Duchess Belle." Racheal said as she waved to Taylor.

Taylor froze. This woman was the student that Master Alvin had spoken so highly of. The student that would be devastated when she found out her former teacher was dead. Taylor bit her lip. "Don't be shy Taylor." Racheal teased.

Taylor took a steadying breath and stepped forward. "Duchess Belle, it's an honor to meet you." Taylor told her. "I was a student of Master Alvin in Traverse Town."

Recognition spread across Belle's face along with a warm, friendly smile. "Yes, Master Alvin speaks highly of you in his letters to me. He says that you're on your way to making a fine Master Librarian yourself. Though he said that you would be helping him with the project that I asked for his help on. Did he not get my package?"

"Your grace, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but...but Master Alvin is dead." Her throat clenched, making it nearly impossible for her to say.

Belle's hand flew to her mouth in shock. She didn't gasp or cry out. The pain in her eyes was evident though. "How?" she whispered as she walked over to Taylor.

"The Heartless. They somehow got past the Cornerstone of Light in Traverse Town and into the library." Taylor explained in a rush, "There wasn't anything I could do. I'm sorry."

Belle was silent for what seemed like an agonizingly long time. Tears slipped down her cheeks and Taylor realized that they were both crying. Finally the Duchess looked at Taylor, "Did they take the scroll I sent him."

Taylor could only nod. She didn't trust her voice. "Then it's worse than I imagined it would be." Duchess Belle murmured. "And I owe you an explanation. Please, come with me. We'll talk about this somewhere a little more comfortable."

She beckoned for them to follow and led the three of them down a brightly lit hall. As they went the soldiers in armor stood at attention. Finally, Belle stopped at a door and opened it for Taylor. The parlor was brightly lit too with natural sunlight filling the entire room. There were several plush, wingedback armchairs placed around a glowing fire as well as a tea cart set up. A fat dog sleeping by the fire didn't even twitch an ear as they walked into the room. "Please make yourselves comfortable. I hope you don't mind that it will be just us. Adam is away on business at the moment and won't return until later this afternoon." Belle told them as she started to pour some tea into china cups.

Taylor saw Levi visibly relax, or at least he eased up a bit, at the news that the Duke was out of the castle. Taylor sat down in a chair beside Racheal and looked at the Duchess. Trouble still lined her face undertoned by grief. As Taylor accepted a tea cup from Belle, she asked, "Duchess, the Heartless waited in the library until they had the scroll that you sent Master Alvin. They wanted it for some reason. Why?"

"Please, Taylor, call me Belle. We were both Master Alvin's students. I think that's more than enough to make us equal." Belle told her with a sad smile. For a moment she seemed lost in a memory as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Then she shook it off and came back to the present. Belle looked directly at Taylor, "Did you have a chance to look at the scroll?"

"No," Taylor shook her head, "I picked it up from the post office the morning that...that Master Alvin was attacked and brought it straight to the library."

"But you knew that it had something to do with a place called the DreamRealm?" Belle questioned. Taylor nodded. Belle continued, "It has been a long time since anyone has looked into the mysteries of the DreamRealm. Supposedly, it is a place where all our wildest dreams are reality as well as our darkest nightmares. Everything that I've found suggests that the DreamRealm exists on a separate plane of reality than our universe. Under normal circumstances, I would let it lie; however, someone I know and trust has been having...premonitions about something sinister coming from the DreamRealm. The Heartless taking that scroll only confirms her suspicions."

Taylor threw a questioning side long glance at Racheal. Under the guise of taking a sip of her tea, Racheal subtlely mouthed, "Wasn't me."

"Why did they want it though?" pressed Taylor.

"Are you familiar with the history of Red Bluff Taylor?" asked Belle.

Again, Taylor shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I've never heard of the place."

"A little more than ten years ago, the King of Red Bluff's brother, the Duke Prince became curious. He'd heard the stories of the Keyblade Wielders journey through the Sleeping Worlds for their Mark of Mastery exam and decided that their might be more to them. He was a Master Librarian himself with a library that would rival my own and that of Radiant Garden's so he utilized his resources and began researching. His discoveries led him to the realization that the Sleeping Worlds were just a small part of a larger whole, the DreamRealm.

"Had the Duke Prince left things at that none of this might have happened. Instead, his curiosity drove him to look for ways to access the DreamRealm. Keyblade Wielders and powerful mages were able to travel to the Sleeping Worlds when need required it. We, as defenders of light, cast some of Xehanort's Heartless into the Sleeping Worlds after the battle. Xehanort himself was even able to bend the Sleeping World to his will to make it so that Sora and Riku would walk into his trap. The Duke Prince then thought why not see what else was possible with the DreamRealm as a whole. It led to a great disaster and now Red Bluff sits as a lifeless, barren world."

"What happened there?" whispered Racheal, her tea was forgotten in her lap.

"No one knows. It, like the DreamRealms, remains a mystery. However, I suspect that the Duke Prince somehow opened a portal to the DreamRealms and unleashed something horrible."

"Did he do it on purpose?" asked Taylor, a sick feeling settling into her stomach.

"No one knows. Many think that he was indeed corrupted by what he found. However, most of the data he had collected was destroyed except for the few pieces that he sent to other Master Librarians for review so there is no way to know for certain. When my friend began having her visions, I dug out those books to see if I could find any insight into what was coming. I copied one or two passages and sent them to Master Alvin for his opinion. I had hoped that he could be able to concur with my hypothesis."

"Which was?" Taylor prompted.

"I believe something has escaped the DreamRealm and has gained control over the Heartless and those passages allude to the only way to put an end to it." Belle told them solemnly.


	7. Valino

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being so updated so late. I'm uploading around my work schedule. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

"That would make sense," muttered Levi. Taylor almost jumped at the sound of his voice. It was the first time he'd spoken since Belle had welcomed them into the castle. "Of course their master would have them take whatever it is tells someone how put the brakes on their power trip."

Belle looked at Levi critically. Her eyebrow raised in amusement. "I assume that you're looking for a way into the DreamRealms yourself. Perhaps thinking of all the treasure you could pilfer Levi." she said.

Levi removed his hood to reveal his jaw hanging in shock. "How'd you know it was me?" he sputtered.

"Well, seeing as how Racheal and you were never far apart as children. It only makes sense that Racheal would enlist you as her chauffeur since you now call yourself a pirate." Belle told him with a knowing smile. Taylor was too caught up on the fact that Levi had done nothing to deny Belle's claims of treasure hunting.

Taylor twisted about and glared at him. It took every ounce of self control she had not to throw her tea cup at him. "Is that what this is about for you? Treasure!" she yelled angrily.

"Sorry Tay," he shrugged. "I'm a pirate and treasure is what pirates tend to look for."

"Heartless are killing people!" snapped Taylor as she stood up. Her hands clenched into fists. Levi had the decency to back away from her. "People have died because of this DreamRealm and you're looking treasure?"

"Well when you put it that way it does sound a little bit insensitive." Levi laughed nervously. Taylor opened her mouth to reprimand him some more but Racheal caught Taylor's arm.

"Calm down Taylor. He's being stupid is all. Levi's always been full of hot air. It's what makes his gummi ship fly so fast." she told Taylor firmly. She pulled Taylor back into her seat but not before shooting a caustic glance at Levi.

"Racheal," Belle's voice cut into the trio's fight. "I'm a little confused as to why you're here. Your mother told me that you hadn't seen Levi in a few years so unless you've taken up piracy in the last few months…"

"I just wanted to help out." Racheal said as she shifted a little uncomfortably.

"How did you…" Belle looked at Racheal with confusion. Then she realized it, "You have precognition as well, don't you? Just as Alice does."

Racheal nodded, "Ever since I was a little girl."

"How bad is what you've seen? I don't think Alice is telling me everything." asked Belle with hesitation.

"Bad enough that I've seen a new Keyblade Wielder in my visions." she answered. Taylor choked but managed to hide it under her tea.

"What was in that scroll that you sent to Master Alvin?" rasped Taylor after she was able to at least breathe.

"A selection of the notes that were sent to me a long time ago by the Duke Prince. They talked about something called DreamSpheres and the powers that they held. From what I gathered, the DreamSpheres act as keys of some sort to the DreamRealm. I had a few other suspicions but I wanted another opinion before I made any other conclusions."

"Just for the sake of argument, your Grace, but what were those other suspicions of yours?" Levi asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I highly doubt that the DreamSpheres were simply keys. The notes almost made them sound as if they were a source of order and balance. I believe that when Red Bluff fell to ruins, the Duke Prince did manage to open a portal to the DreamRealm and the DreamSpheres were scattered. Alice has seen something horrible coming from the DreamRealm. If this is true then the DreamSpheres may be the only way to stop these things from coming out of the DreamRealm."

"But if the DreamSpheres were scattered…" started Racheal in confusion.

"Then whoever is controlling the Heartless and these other things would want to control the DreamSpheres." Levi supplied.

"Kinda hard to get sent back if you have the one thing that is possible of doing just that." added Taylor.

"The copy you sent to Master Alvin didn't have any clues as to where those DreamSpheres may possibly be did it?" Racheal asked.

"No," Belle shook her head. "There was nothing like that in anything that I've found anywhere."

"Not to be the dark cloud that storms on this parade but you said it was only a copy that you sent the Master Librarian in Traverse Town." Levi pointed out. They looked at him. "How much do you want to bet that whoever the mastermind of this plan is knows that it was only a copy too but is on the prowl for the original source?"

Taylor swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. "I doubt that whoever it is actually realizes that we don't know where the DreamSpheres could be either." she whispered.

"The Heartless wouldn't dare try to attack this world again. Not after we have gained nearly twenty years worth of experience." Belle reassured the three of them. Traverse Town was supposed to be safe too and yet the Heartless had killed Master Alvin. Taylor wasn't so certain.

Levi cleared his throat, "Any chance that anything in either that copy or the original source hinted at how many DreamSpheres there actually are?"

"Ten," the answer came from Racheal. Belle's mouth hung open, stopped short in her own answer.

"How do you know?" asked Taylor as she looked at Racheal in shock.

"Part of my vision." Racheal tapped her head in response. She looked at Belle, "Am I right."

"Yes, the notes that were left by the Duke Prince seemed to indicate ten. It probably has something to do with the source that was lost when Red Bluff was destroyed, but I had no way to be certain."

DreamSpheres. Whatever those things were, Taylor hoped that they were something truly spectacular. It was hard for her to imagine them not being amazing since they were the reason that Master Alvin was now dead. If they weren't as special as Duchess Belle made them out to be, Taylor was going to be furious. Master Alvin's death had been a tragedy. To think that he had died for something trivial was too much for Taylor to bear. "These ten DreamSpheres had better be fantastic for the sake of my sanity." she mumbled under her breath.

"Taylor," Belle murmured barely holding back tears, "I am so, so sorry for your loss. I wish...I wish you could know just how terrible I feel."

"He was the only father I've ever known." whispered Taylor.

"This is my fault." Belle replied quietly, "Had I known...I would have never…"

"No one could have known," Taylor reminded her as she shook her head. Taylor could feel Belle's heart breaking right along with hers. The worst part was is that there was absolutely nothing that the either one could say to the other to ease the pain.

"I know it isn't much but if you wanted, Taylor, you could live here. I could finish whatever training Master Alvin still had left to do with you. I could help you rebuild the Traverse Town library and you could be Master Librarian." Belle offered.

Ten DreamSpheres was what the Heartless had attacked Master Alvin for, and why they had stolen the scroll that had been sent to him. However, why did she have the Keyblade? She was still so confused. Sure, Taylor understood that there was some looming threat but that didn't explain why she'd been chosen to wield the Keyblade. Why hadn't it gone to someone else? Brandyn was easily a more likely subject. At length, Taylor shook her head in answer. "Thank you for your offer Belle. It means a lot to me and believe me there's nothing more that I'd rather do than rebuild the library and pick up where Master Alvin left off. However, Racheal says that we're supposed to work together to do something. I don't know what it is, but I think I should see it through first. Right Racheal?"

However before she had a chance to anwer, Racheal's eyes seemed to haze over as she stared into open space. Her mouth hung open. "Racheal..Racheal, are you okay?" Taylor said with concern as she shook Racheal on the shoulder.

"Give her a minute," Levi told her simply. "She's having a vision. This is the obligatory weirdness that accompanies it."

The haze cleared from Racheal's eyes and she blinked. Her mouth still hung open. "Belle, do you still have two large, floor to ceiling windows in your library?" questioned Racheal, her voice far away.

"Yes," Belle replied hesitantly.

"And two spiral staircases there?"

"Racheal, you know I do." answered Belle with an upraised eyebrow.

Racheal jumped up from the couch. "You have visitors there!" she cried as she hurried to the door of the parlor.

Taylor drew back in confusion with Belle and Levi. Racheal spun around. "Of the Heartless variety!"

Belle gasped in shock and Taylor sprung out of her chair. "Heartless wouldn't dare attack? Famous last words if you ask me." Levi growled as he pulled his gunblade from his holster and followed after Racheal.

Taylor and Belle weren't far behind.

Racheal flung open the doors of the library. Had the situation been any different, Taylor would have stopped to marvel at the grandeur of the library. However, Heartless had overrun the place. The Soldiers hanging off of the high white bookshelves gave her a sense of deja vu. Shadows hung off of the golden gilt banisters, tarnishing them wherever they touched. Shadow Stalkers hovered in front of the tall windows and pillars. Belle forced her way past Racheal and stood aghast.

With a screech, a Heartless flew at Belle. Her eyes narrowed in anger. She flung her hand out at the creature. "Light!" cried Belle.

A bright, warm light shot through the library. It collided with the Heartless and went straight through it before destroying another one. "I don't understand! How did I not see these Heartless coming?" Belle shook her head.

"Probably the same way that the Heartless got past the Cornerstone in Traverse Town." Taylor told her grimly as she looked about the room. The Heartless were no longer oblivious to their presence and were beginning to slink closer to them. Levi shoved some bullets into his gunblade and cocked it with a click.

"Does it really matter at the moment how they got in?" he asked as he raised his gunblade to his waist, supporting it with both hands.

Racheal drew her own weapons, two, long, slim, silver rapiers. The hilts were silver and the guards were white feathered wings that were shaped around her hands but left enough room for her to maneuver the rapiers in elaborate flourishes. Racheal spun the rapiers around her hands and brought them in a wide arc to poise one at her neck and the other at her waist. "They must be after the Duke Prince's notes." she said.

"They'll tear this place apart to find it just like they did in Traverse Town." Taylor realized. Without thinking about it, the Keyblade appeared in her hand.

"Is that the…"Belle started as she stared at the Kingdom Key in Taylor's hand. There was no time to finish the thought because the Heartless descended upon them. Levi struck first, swinging his gunblade into a Shadow as it came at him. A Soldier came at Racheal with its claws outstretched. She ducked underneath the Heartless and stabbed it through the chest. Levi and Racheal flew forward together leaving Taylor and Belle standing in the door of the library.

There was a shriek as one of the Heartless flew at Taylor and Belle. Taylor raised the Keyblade on instinct. The force of the hit knocked Taylor backwards into the doorframe. With a grunt, she pushed the Keyblade away with both hands and flung the Heartless away from her. It collided with the wall. Taylor dropped her left hand from the grip off of the Keyblade. She swung the Keyblade above her head and let it crash down on top of the felled Heartless. Taylor backed away from the inky pool of darkness, shaking with nerves. She turned about. The number of Heartless did nothing for those nerves.

"Guards!" Belle yelled down the hall. No one seemed to hear her because no one came running. A Heartless lunged for Belle. Taylor cried out with wide eyes as she lunged after it clumsily. Miraculously, that Heartless faded into a pool of nothingness as well. "Someone must have cast Silence over the entire library!" Belle concluded as she turned back around to the battle.

"Can you break the spell?" Taylor asked desperately. There was no way that they could handle this by themselves. She was no fighter, Keyblade Wielder or no.

"Yes but it will take time." explained Belle. There was a screech as a Heartless dropped from the top of the open door, directly above Belle's head. Belle lifted her hand as the creature fell and hit it with a spell. She looked at Taylor, "And concentration."

Taylor swallowed back the fear in her throat and nodded. She had to give it a try. Taylor turned back towards the fray. Levi and Racheal worked in perfect synchronization with one another. Then again, the two had probably grown up together practicing. However, they were taking out the Heartless to prevent them from finding the book and destroying the library. Taylor's job, she decided instantly, was to protect Belle while she worked to break the spell over the library. A Heartless rushed Taylor. "No time like the present," she muttered to herself as she lifted the Keyblade in a defensive block she'd seen Brandyn use in the past, grasping the hilt of the Keyblade in her right hand and the blade-shaft-thingy in her left over her chest.

The Heartless that came at her seemed to know that she was blocking her chest because it came flying at her face with its teeth bared. Taylor's eyes went wide but she forced herself to look at it as it came bolting towards her. Couldn't fight something if you couldn't see it. At the last possible second, when its hot, sticky breath was close enough to touch her face, Taylor pulled the Keyblade into a vertical block. Another move that she'd seen Brandyn use before. She yelled as she pushed the Heartless to the ground, slamming it into nothingness. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and Taylor flipped the Keyblade around with one hand to the other side of her body. In the process she heard the shrill death screech of another Heartless telling her she was successful. Taylor stood and twisted on her heel. Another Heartless loomed above Belle and Taylor dashed over to meet it. With a strong backhand swing, the creature split in two.

"Enough of this." a voice boomed through the library. The deep bass seemed to shake the books on the shelves. Then again, that could have been the Heartless. As if by some magic command, the Heartless all froze. Taylor looked over at Levi and Racheal. They were both winded but looked otherwise unharmed.

Reality distorted in front of the huge marble fireplace. Tendrils of black tinged with strands of greens, blues, and yellows flowed out of a vortex. Slowly, a man emerged from the dark vortex. Levi was closest to the man but he held back while keeping his gunblade up and ready for an attack. Racheal eased her way around to stand off to Levi's side, covering him. Levi snorted, "You must have been at the back of the line when they were handing out villainous looks, or maybe you just didn't get out of bed that morning."

Taylor would have groaned at the snide remark; however, she kind of had to agree with Levi on that one. The man in front of them was tiny in comparison to the pictures she'd seen of any of Xehanort's selves. The man stood probably only at five feet, four or five inches tall. At least he would have been if he'd been standing straight and not hunched over. His hair was gray, wispy, and had a bad comb over. What his most defining feature though was his clunking wooden leg. Every time he took a step, the books on the shelves shook. "Joke all you like boy but looks can afterall be deceiving." the man's bass voice replied evenly.

The man looked around the room with appraising, beady eyes. Finally he turned and looked at Belle. "I've come for the Duke Prince's books. You will give them to me." he told her not so much as joking but more matter of factly.

"And if I don't?" Belle replied as she crossed her arms over her chest as she stared him down defiantly.

The man laughed a little. The sound was dark and ominous. Taylor immediately found herself thinking of thunder before a horrible storm. Her grip on the Keyblade tightened visibly. "It has been a long time since anyone has addressed me such way Princess of Heart." the man sneered.

"Who are you?" demanded Racheal.

"I am Valino, Devourer of Children's Dreams." the man, Valino, answered, "Now I will have that book."

"Were you the one who was responsible for the Master Librarian of Traverse Town's death?" Taylor asked. Suddenly the thought of facing down Master Alvin's murderer put fury into her.

For the first time, Valino seemed to take notice of her and what sort of weapon she was wielding. "Ahh, the little Keyblade Bearer. How quaint." he replied with an amused voice. "I'd heard that it had chosen a new master after the...unfortunate end of the Traverse Town librarian. Well, at least you're older than the last one."

Racheal visibly bristled at the comment. It was her dad that Valino was talking about. "Easy Rache." Levi muttered as he sent a glance towards her.

Valino continued without giving them so much as a look, "I apologize profusely. It was not me, but my own master, who ordered the attack on the Traverse Town library. Had it been my doing, your death would have been assured."

"A master," Levi said sarcastically. "Figures. The big bad makes one appearance in the beginning and then leaves the rest to his minion."

"You will find nothing on the DreamSpheres location." Belle informed him crisply.

"All the same, my Master yearns for the Duke Prince's book. He does like to have all his corners checked and double checked." shrugged Valino. "Now hand it over or I shall have to do something that you people won't like. It would be a downright shame if this library burnt the same way that the one in Traverse Town did. I imagine it would be very painful for someone, that is, if they hadn't already lost their heart."

"NO!" snapped Taylor as she leveled the Keyblade at Valino. "You're getting nothing!"

There was a ripple in the air and Valino disappeared. Before anyone could even look around, he reappeared. Right in front of Taylor. His hand closed over the shaft of the Kingdom Key. Taylor gasped in shock as he pulled it out of her hand forcefully and threw it off to the side. Valino looked her in the eye, "I am a Nightmare Lord. Do you think that someone as puny as you can stop me?" he asked coldly.

Rage boiled underneath Taylor's skin. Her hand curled into a fist. With as much strength and force that she could manage, Taylor rammed her fist into his gut. Valino fell to his knees, gasping in pain. "You and your boss will get nothing!" hissed Taylor as she backed away from him.

Valino climbed to his feet and sneered at her, "Have it your way."

Another reality distortion of darkness appeared behind Valino. He took a step backwards and vanished, leaving the Heartless behind. The moment Valino was gone, the Heartless screeched in response. They swarmed around the bookshelves. A loud bang rang above the din as the Heartless knocked several of them over.

"Don't let them take anything!" cried Taylor as she made a dash for the Keyblade.

"Right!" Levi and Racheal chorused as they spun towards the fallen bookshelves. Several Heartless jumped in front of them but as Racheal went low Levi went high to cut a path through them.

Taylor snatched up the Keyblade right as Belle raised her hands into the air. A golden light emanated from her hands. "Dispel!" she called out.

The sonic boom that went through the library was enough to knock over more bookcases but it also destroyed several Heartless in the process. Taylor attacked a Heartless that rushed her. Belle flung her arms out to the side. "Thunder!" she called. Lightning crackled through the library, striking far more Heartless than Taylor, Racheal, and Levi had managed to get rid of.

The spell brought the guards running into the library. One look at the half destroyed library and the Heartless and they rushed forward with swords drawn. Taylor did her part, or as best as she could. However, most of the battle was spent. With a few more strikes from weapons and a few more spells, everything was said and done. "Your Grace, are you alright?" asked one of the guards once the last of the Heartless had disintegrated.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Belle insisted as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Sacre bleu!" gasped a tall, wiry man as he stumbled into the library with the butler, Cogsworth, in tow. "Madam!"

Belle turned to him and gave him a tight hug. She broke away only to give the butler one as well. "I'm alright. I promise Lumiere." she asserted as she gave the tall man, Lumiere, another hug.

"The Master is not going to like this at all. How did they even get in here?" Cogsworth asked. Taylor grit her teeth as she saw him look in Levi's direction.

"They were let directly into the library by someone called Valino." explained Belle.

"Duchess, I think perhaps we better have a look at the book they wanted." Taylor said, exhausted. She was vaguely aware that the Keyblade had disappeared from her hand.

Belle looked at Taylor. For a moment, she was certain that Belle would refuse. The look on her face made Taylor think that Belle had seen enough trouble because of one book. However, it quickly passed. Belle nodded to Taylor. She left her friends' side and wandered over to one of the shelves that was still standing upright. Her fingers skimmed over the leather bindings searchingly until they hit the book she was looking for. Belle pulled a thick volume off the shelf. Taylor bit back a whistle. For something that was supposed to be a small remnant, the book was huge. Then, Belle opened the book up to the center and pulled out a much, much thinner book. It was nearly a pamphlet. The thing couldn't be any longer than fifty pages.

"That is what they were after?" Levi said with a large amount of incredulousness. Racheal groaned and buried her head in her palm. Taylor stepped forward and took it out of Belle's hand.

"So these are the Duke Prince's notes." she whispered as she thumbed through the pages.


	8. What Now?

** A/N:** Again, sorry for the late upload. I graduate from college in the morning and I had to do a few things before work this afternoon and a few things after. I would also like to take a moment and address a comment that was made by a guest reviewer. They asked me if Nightmares could come into the real world then wouldn't it be possible for Spirits to do so as well. I took this criticism/question seriously and addressed it in some revisions. You will start to see those answers and revisions in the next chapter.

As always, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"What now?" asked Taylor hollowly as she stared into her cup of tea. The kindly, plump head of the kitchen, Mrs. Potts, had just topped it off enough so that it was luke warm again as the remains of dinner were carried away. Though it had only been a few hours, the appearance of Valino and the Heartless in Belle's library felt like it had been ages ago. Or at least that's what Taylor thought.

"We find the DreamSpheres and send Valino and his master back to whatever hole in the DreamRealm they crawled out of." Racheal said enthusiastically as she banged her fist down on the table. There was a thump followed by a clatter as Levi's own tea cup toppled over and spilled into his lap.

"Seriously Rache!" he snapped as he jumped up and started to mop the tea up with his napkin.

"Yes, I'm very serious!" Racheal answered either completely oblivious or deliberately ignoring, it was hard to tell which one, Levi's tea aggravation. "It's the only way to stop what is going on!"

"We don't even know where they are Racheal. That is unless you saw something different in that book that Belle and I didn't see." Taylor pointed out as she rubbed her forehead.

Belle nodded in agreement, "She's right Racheal. I agree that these DreamSpheres are the only way that this threat can be stopped, but you must think about how you're going to go about looking for them. The universe is a big place."

"Well, I can't just sit here!" Racheal said emphatically. She ran her hands through her hair. "I'll just...I'll just…"

"Just what Racheal? Divine their location and somehow beat the villains to the spoils in order to save the day?" Levi supplied caustically as he threw down the used napkin. Racheal stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. Levi wasn't paying a lick of attention as he continued on, "I'm all for finding these DreamSpheres, trust me, but this isn't like any sort of treasure hunt I've been on before. There is no map. There is no 'X' marks the spot. There is no rapscallion with a black spot on him to lead us to the island so when you have any real ideas, let me know. I'll be more than glad to listen to them!"

"Levi," Racheal's voice was barely above a whisper. Then she exclaimed "that's it!"

Levi drew back in shock, "What's it?"

"I'll divine the location of the DreamSpheres! I have precognition. I can find their locations using that!" Racheal cried out.

Taylor looked at her, not even bothering to hide the incredulity on her face. "I think she's serious about that suggestion."

"I am!" insisted Racheal.

Levi laughed a little mockingly before he came over and wrapped his arm around Racheal's shoulders. "Allow me to hang the lampshade for everyone here, sort of a disclaimer to acknowledge the ridiculousness of this entire suggestion, but this whole 'divine the location' thing is way too convenient."

"But it could work!" Racheal told him as she grabbed the front of his leather jacket and shook him back and forth. "I'll do everything that Master Yen Sid suggested to King Mickey when he first began to develop his own precognition. I'll meditate, I'll dream, and I'll search!"

"Racheal, you're putting too much hope into something that took the king years to perfect and hone." Belle told her gently.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Racheal demanded in frustration. She let go of Levi and sank back into her chair. "We can't just let Valino and his master get away with whatever their master plan is. They're up to something evil and deadly. I just don't know what. Taylor, you're the Keyblade Wielder! You have to agree with me."

Taylor looked up abruptly. Her hands tightened around the tea cup so much so that she was almost surprised that it didn't break. She turned and looked at Racheal. The look of desperateness and earnesty on Racheal's face withered quickly under Taylor's cold glare. "The Keyblade may choose a new master whenever darkness approaches but that doesn't mean that the one it chooses is all of a sudden the end all, be all of righteousness. What makes me so special? Why does it have to be me?"

"The Keyblade chose you Taylor. Get over it and move on." Levi told her simply.

"That's it then? If it had come to you, you wouldn't ask questions? You'd just go about your business, plundering treasure and beating people upside the head? Only instead of a gunblade, you'd use a Keyblade?" shot Taylor. If Levi was taken aback, he definitely didn't show it.

"If it helped me get to the DreamSpheres and the DreamRealm, then yeah, I'd just accept it." he shrugged simply.

Taylor let out a short, irritated scream and threw her hands in the air, "Unbelievable! I came here hoping to find some answer as to why me and all I get are more questions and a demand that I complete some quest that could very well kill me? Did any of you ever think of that? Did any of you bother to watch me with the Heartless. Not exactly the pinnacle of practiced grace with a weapon am I?"

"You're still alive aren't you?" Racheal said quietly, "That's something isn't it."

Taylor dropped her head into her hands, "And what happens when the Heartless get bigger. We've seen the little ones but I think it's a fairly safe assumption that you'd guys be safer without me hanging around. I never asked to be a hero. I never asked to be chosen and no one ever explained to me why it had to be me."

"Do you want to give it up Taylor, the Keyblade?" asked Belle "No one would blame you if you did." There was not a shred of condemnation in her voice. Instead, Taylor heard only sympathy. Racheal and Levi looked at her in interest.

"I don't know," Taylor sighed, "I honestly don't know. I just need some time to think this all through, to gain some sort of insight, before I make any decisions."

"That would be wise." Belle acknowledged. "However, I don't think that you'll have very much time to get those sort of answers. The universe is going to need a Keyblade Master, and most of the Seven Lights have given up their Keyblades. Someone is going to need to stand and protect those who can't protect themselves, like Master Alvin. You'll need to decide quickly."

Taylor shook her head and looked at the tablecloth. She missed her library. She missed Master Alvin. Taylor missed her quiet life as his apprentice.

"Maybe, Taylor, my dad can help you." Racheal suggested haltingly. Slowly, Taylor looked up at her. Racheal was chewing nervously at her lips as she waited for Taylor to respond. "He may have given up his Keyblade but he is still a Master. He's lived through this before, so maybe he can explain why you were chosen. It could be a long shot but it might be worth a shot."

"Meet the great Keyblade Master Sora in person." Taylor replied quietly, "What have I got to lose?"

"That's the spirit!" smiled Racheal as she patted Taylor on the shoulder.

"Well, while you two are busy koom-by-yawwing with Rache's dad, I'm going to search for information on those DreamSpheres and the DreamRealm. They can't have just disappeared all those years ago. Someone must know something." Levi said as he finally sat back down in his chair and leaned against it.

"Uh, Levi, won't that be hard to do since you'll be on an island world?" Racheal asked ever so innocently.

Levi smirked, "You're a tad confused Racheal. You'll be on an island world. I'll be flying through space and far away from anyone who could turn me in."

"Then how are Taylor and I going to get back to Destiny Islands?" continued Racheal. Her tone never faltered.

"The same way you got here." said Levi.

"But they've already left. I hitched a ride with a trader ship." Racheal explained innocently.

Levi froze and his eyes about bugged out of his head. He turned to look at her, "You hitched a ride on a trader ship? Please tell me that your dad knows you're here."

"Well I did mention something about being interested in coming to find you." she answered leaving an ominous hanging tone.

Taylor's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Does your dad know he's a pirate?" asked Taylor.

Racheal shrugged, "Oh everyone who knows, or used to know, Levi knows he's been a pirate now for three years. Ever since he stole one of SeeD's top secret prototype ships when he was fourteen and ran away. His reputation spans from Skull Rock in Never-Neverland to Agrabah's mythical Vanishing Isle and every sordid, malicious infested place in between."

The way she said it, followed by the little smirk on her face, gave Taylor chills down her spine.

"Racheal how could you be so dumb?" growled Levi as he banged the heel of his palm against his forehead. "You might as well have just said, 'seeya Dad! I'm gonna go dig into every known Hell hole for Levi!' They're going to be looking for you and by extension for me!"

"Not if you take me back home." Racheal told him sweetly.

Levi ground his teeth together. Taylor looked at Racheal in shock, "I never would have pegged you as the manipulative sort."

"I don't like to be but sometimes when you're dealing with a pirate you kinda have to have an ace up your sleeve." Racheal told herconspiratorially.

"As the Duchess and co-ruler of this world, I would just like to adamantly point out that I am hearing none of this." Belle said loudly as she sipped some of her tea. There was the barest hint of disapproval hanging on her lips but there was also a trace of amusement.

"This is the last time that I ever let you tag along with me." snapped Levi.

"You know, it's funny because you used to say that to me when we were kids yet here I am today." Racheal smiled.

Levi looked like he wanted to say something but was suddenly cut off by a loud booming voice emanating through the eaves of the castle, "Belle!"

Taylor cringed at the sound of it but not so much as Levi did. He all of a sudden looked as though he really, really wanted to hide underneath the table. In fact, Taylor was fairly certain that the only reason he didn't disappear underneath the table was because Racheal had a hold on the back of his coat. "This day just can't get any better." he groaned.

The doors to the dining room swung open and hit the walls with enough force that would leave gouges. In strode a tall man with pale auburn hair that was gathered into a ponytail at the base of his neck. With every step he took, his boots shook the water goblets on the table The look on his face was barely contained fury. Belle instantly jumped out of her seat and ran into his outstretched arms. "Thank God you're alright." he growled fiercely, "I want the guards doubled."

"It's been done Adam," Belle assured him calmly. Taylor suddenly realized that they were in the presence of the Duke himself. No wonder Levi looked as though he had turned several shades of green. This was the very person that he didn't want to get caught by.

A younger man, probably around twentyish, appeared behind the Duke and Duchess. "We were told that Heartless had attacked the castle." he said breathlessly as if he had ran to keep up with the Duke.

"They did Chip. They snuck into the library." Belle confirmed with a slight nod, "They were after the Duke Prince of Red Bluff's notes."

"Of all the vile things to do! In my castle!" the Duke grit his teeth and snarled. Taylor shrunk into the back of her chair. She had the sudden urge to hide underneath the table too. Belle laid a hand on the Duke's face, and he softened considerably. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Belle shook her head and motioned towards Taylor, Levi, and Racheal, "The library was well defended."

The Duke looked over at them. "Racheal, and...Levi? I thought you were off pillaging some temple or something like that." said the Duke as his eyes scanned the two. Then he looked at Taylor, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"I'm no one." Taylor told him, her voice seemed painfully squeaky.

"She was Master Alvin's apprentice in Traverse Town. Now she's a Keyblade Wielder." Belle explained, "Apparently she somehow gained the ability to wield one after Master Alvin was murdered by Heartless."

Shock covered the Duke's face. He pressed Belle to his chest, "I'm so sorry Belle and to you as well Taylor."

Taylor just nodded. "Murdered by Heartless?" repeated the Duke. "This doesn't have anything to do with that DreamRealm place you've been looking into does it? You didn't send that copy to him like you said you were did you?"

"I did." Belle admitted. "The Heartless wanted the original book that was sent to me."

"Belle, didn't I tell you all those years ago not to get involved?" growled the Duke. "I told you that book would lead only to trouble. I want that book out of my castle tonight!"

The Duke turned towards the table, his hand outstretched for the book. There was a roaring fire in the grate and it wasn't much of a leap to figure out just what the Duke had in mind for the book. Taylor grabbed it out of his reach. "No!" she said quickly as she clutched it in her hand.

"Adam, you were right. That book seems to have caused nothing but problems; however, we can't just destroy it. It's our only real clue about what could possibly be going on with the Heartless and the one who is controlling them. We can't just destroy it." Belle insisted as she laid a soothing hand on his arm.

"I still want it out of my castle." snarled the Duke.

"Taylor will take it with her when the three of them leave." answered Belle.

"I...I will?" Taylor stammered as she looked between the small book and Belle.

Belle nodded at her, "I think you'll find it more useful than I will. That, and I believe it will be safer with you."

"Thanks, I think," mumbled Taylor as she stared down at the book, trying not to think of the implications of it being safer with Taylor than with a Princess of Heart.

"Well, if that is that then I suppose we should be leaving." Levi said as he shook off Racheal's vice grip. He turned to glare at her, "Especially since someone didn't tell their father that they knew exactly where she was going and probably has an entire armada out looking for her."

Racheal smiled and shrugged a little sheepishly. "Thank you for your hospitality Duchess Belle. I'm sorry about your library." Racheal told Belle as she dipped a little curtesy.

Belle came around to the other side of the table and Racheal met her. The two hugged again. "Don't worry about my library. I'll have it sorted out again soon enough. You just worry about yourself Racheal and keep yourself safe. I hope we can see each other again soon under better circumstances." Belle smiled warmly.

Belle walked over to Taylor after she had parted with Racheal. She grasped Taylor's wrists and pulled her gently out of the chair. Taylor turned beet red when the Duchess wrapped her arms around her in a hug as well. "It was so good to meet you Taylor." Belle said again, a little sadly, before whispering in her ear for her to hear alone, "If you ever need a place to stay, you are more than welcome here. Please think of Beast's Castle as your home should you need one."

Taylor bit her lip and tried to will the tears away. It was no use. They fell and dappled Belle's red velvet dress with water. "Thank you. I appreciate your offer." Taylor murmured.

As Belle released Taylor, she looked at Levi seriously. "Levi, I know what you're thinking of...about the DreamRealm. I'm begging you to be careful. The Duke Prince tampered with it and wiped out his entire homeland as well as unleashed something horrible. The DreamRealm isn't some place to plunder for treasure and adventure. Do not take it lightly."

"Believe me your Grace, I don't." smirked Levi. If Taylor had been close enough, she'd have smacked the smirk off his face. He needed to be reminded that people had died because of this DreamRealm. Alas, she was too far away. However, the smirk on Levi's face suddenly died. Taylor turned around to face the direction Levi was looking. The Duke was glaring at him.

"I never took you for a fool Levi, even after I heard that you'd become a pirate and stories of your exploits began reaching me. I would hope, for your mother's sake at the very least, you would put some thought into this before you went traipsing in half cocked."

Levi gave a curt nod at the Duke. There was the faintest hint of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. "Thanks again for your hospitality your Graces." he answered with a lavish, over the top bow.

"Get out." growled the Duke, "Now, before I call a guard to have you thrown out."

For some reason though, maybe because of the way Belle smiled and shook her head a little, Taylor didn't quite believe that the Duke would go so far.

X X X

He didn't need to see the doubled guard, both magical and physical, on the castle to know that his attack had been a failure. Valino had figured that one out when the Heartless hadn't brought him the cursed notes. So much for good help. It was so hard to find outside the DreamRealm. "One thing I'm certain of," mumbled Valino as he opened a spinning black vortex, streaked through with a rainbow of colors, "I will not be returning empty handed to the Master."

Valino stepped through the portal and came out on the other side at his intended destination. A light breeze made the palm trees sway as the vortex closed behind him. Even though it was night, the tropical air was still warm and humid. Valino looked up at the clear night sky where thousands of stars twinkled above. Very peaceful he had to admit. Like something out of a dream. He would have to change that. Valino thought a moment before coming up with a solution.

He held his hand out towards the calm ocean. Slowly, the water began to turn. It started as a simple displacement at first but then became violent with white froth churning over top the waves. Valino laughed and a crack of lightning split the sky above him.

We're off to Destiny Islands next.


	9. Destiny Islands

**A/N:** First things first. This chapter is dedicated to Kitty1872 and LightDragon0207. Thank you for your reviews and your words of encouragement. I am truly excited that you are enjoying the story thus far. Secondly, I wanted to know if anyone had any interest in reading some scenes that I had to cut or couldn't fit into the actual story. These would be little moments on the Stargazer with Taylor, Levi, and Racheal as well as potential bits with Taylor, Jess, and Brandyn in Traverse Town. If I were to post these, would you want me to create a new story posting or would you like me to post them on my Tumblr?

Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

"Woah…" Taylor gasped as she pressed her nose against the Stargazer's windshield to look at the island world below. "This is Destiny Islands?" she asked in awe.

Racheal nodded, "Yep! Home sweet home."

The waters were clear, crystal blue and even at their altitude, Taylor could see fish swimming in schools. Islands of green palm trees and tan sand grew out of the water. Some of the islands were bigger than others with satellite islands close enough for the locals to reach by rowboat. "You guys wouldn't happen to need a librarian would you?" questioned Taylor. She was only half joking.

"Yeah, yeah, it's beautiful. Now will you please get your grubby nose off of my ship's windshield?" Levi said in exasperation as sent a glare towards Taylor. Taylor peeled her face away from the window long enough to glare back at him. Levi was unmoved. "I will make you clean it." he threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." mocked Taylor as she went back to staring out the windshield. Taylor saw Levi make a face at her through the reflection in the glass. However, Taylor didn't give it much thought.

Levi piloted the Stargazer through the air. Racheal was sitting in the navigator seat, pointing out which island to land at on the map. There was no aerodrome on the designated island, just a long dock that jutted out of the island and into the ocean. With a splash, the Stargazer dropped into the ocean in front of the dock. "Final destination for all aboard, including all those who manipulated me into taking them back home." Levi said as he cut the power from the engines and turned to give Racheal a dirty look, "Now get off my ship before someone comes and arrests me."

"You're such a worry wart." Racheal responded as she rolled her eyes. "No one is going to arrest you. Now come on and come say hi to everyone."

"Uhh, no. I'm not getting off, thank you very much." snorted Levi.

Racheal shrugged, "Suit yourself then. See you around Levi."

Racheal then looked at Taylor. There was a playful little smile on her face. Taylor looked at her in confusion. "Come on Taylor, I'll introduce you to my dad." she said as she reached over and linked her arm with Taylor's.

"Oh, um, we aren't going to say goodbye to Levi?" questioned Taylor as she looked over her shoulder at Levi. He was making a point of not looking at either one of them and staring out the front windshield.

"Alright, then. I'll meet you outside." Racheal said as she let go of Taylor's arm. She headed straight for the Stargazer's loader hatch, leaving Taylor behind with Levi.

"So, um," Taylor fumbled for words as they were left completely alone in the cockpit. "I owe you a lot der Lowenanteil. Thanks."

Levi turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "That is the lamest good bye and thanks I've ever heard in my life."

"Well, I don't see you doing any better." shot Taylor.

"Let's just keep it at see ya 'round then shall we?" smirked Levi.

"Fine by me. Just try not to get yourself killed by Heartless." Taylor told him.

"Same to you," he said. Taylor gave Levi a little nod before turning and heading for the dock.

The breeze hit her skin, warm and hit her skin like a feather soft touch. The air smelled of tropical fruit and spices. She could almost taste the salt from the sea as she stepped out on to the dock. The sky was cloudy with some darker rain clouds in the distance over another island. Racheal was waiting for her at the Stargazer's hatch. Taylor went to walk down the dock but Racheal threw a hand out and stopped her. "Just wait a moment." she told her as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Taylor. Racheal responded by smiling again and holding up a hand. Slowly and deliberately, she ticked off a finger. When she had only one finger remaining up, Racheal flicked it back towards the Stargazer. Right on Racheal's cue a loud curse escaped from the gummi ship. Levi came storming out moments later.

"I'm nearly out of fuel." he growled angrily.

Taylor looked at Racheal. "You knew that didn't you."

"Levi has never been very good with details. He only ever checks his fuel gauge after he lands." Racheal informed her smugly, "I noticed the gauge when we were about half way here."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me!" he yelled as looked over his shoulder.

"So much for goodbye. He's such a child." Taylor said with a little smirk. She looked at Racheal and the two broke down into giggles.

"Very mature you two." Levi shot. He stalked down the dock. The dock creaked underneath Taylor and Racheal as he went.

"Uh, Levi!" Racheal called out with a wince. "Levi you might want to be careful! Some of the boards on the dock are loose."

Levi didn't say anything. He got halfway down the dock and then the dock gave a loud groan. Levi yelled out as the boards underneath his feet splintered and broke. With a splash, he fell into the water below. "Levi!" Racheal and Taylor cried out together as they ran down the length of the dock.

"Get me out of here!" he screamed. Levi was hanging on to one of the support beams for the dock for dear life, waist deep in water.

"Geez, Levi. These boards were only a little loose when I left. You've managed break them completely in two." laughed Racheal.

"Yeah, this is hysterical." snapped Levi. "Now get me out of here!"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't like water. Not since Connor tipped the boat when we were kids." Racheal winced, the joking tone in her voice was gone. "I'll go get my dad and brother. Just hang on."

"No problem." snorted Levi as he clung tighter to the support beam.

"Stay here and make sure he doesn't flip his lid." Racheal told Taylor as she stood up. Before Taylor could say anything, Racheal took off running down the dock.

Taylor looked down at Levi. Agitation was plain on his face. She lowered herself into a sitting position on the dock with her legs hanging into the hole. Her legs swung three feet over Levi's head. "So explain to me how a supposedly worlds renowned space pirate is afraid of water?" Taylor asked.

"The key word is space Taylor." he growled in reply as he shot an icy glare at her. "Why did they not put up some sort of sign?"

Taylor looked up. There was a large red and white warning sign at the end of the dock. "They did." she told him.

Taylor looked down at Levi and did her best to suppress her laughter. She was debating on which afraid-of-water-pirate joke she should make next. Taylor was really leaning towards asking him whether or not he was worlds renowned because he was afraid of water. Levi shot her an evil glare. "Shut it!" he muttered.

"I didn't say anything." she told him.

"You were thinking it!" countered Levi.

After a few minutes, which were probably agonizing for Levi, Racheal came darting back with two others, most likely father and son judging by the similar appearences. They were close behind Racheal. "Hey Levi! How's it hanging?" asked the older man as he looked down at Levi.

"Hello Sora." grumbled Levi as he looked up.

"So is this what pirates do when they aren't raiding ships?" asked the younger boy with a smirk.

"Shut up Alex," both Levi and Racheal said at the same time.

Taylor pulled herself up out of the hole to give Sora and Alex access to it. Sora and Alex quickly laid down on the dock and reached down into the hole. Levi didn't waste any time. He all but lunged for their arms. Alex and Sora hoisted him up and set him down on the dock. Levi stripped off his boots and socks in disgust. "Thanks." he grumbled under his breath as he wrung out his socks.

Sora laughed lightly as he ran a hand through his wild, spiky brown hair. "C'mon let's get you dried off Levi." he told him as he patted Levi on the shoulder with a smile. Then he turned to give Racheal a harsh look, "And while he's drying off, we'll discuss how long you're grounded for."

Racheal grimaced in response. "Sorry Dad."

"Sorry?" Sora shook his head, "Is that really all you have to say?"

Racheal looked down at her feet. "You disappear off world to God knows where on a foreign gummi ship with only the cryptic clue of you wanting to pay Levi a visit. Do you realize how worried your mother and I have been? We'd thought you'd gone to Radiant Garden. Did you realize that Radiant Garden, as well as several other worlds, have reported a large surge in Heartless activity? Radiant Garden and Traverse Town have both been attacked in the time that you've been gone." Sora told her angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let me guess. They attacked the library in Radiant Garden." Levi said matter of factly.

Sora's eyes went wide, "How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch really." shrugged Levi.

"Heartless attacked the Traverse Town library as well as the library at Beast's Castle." Taylor threw out, trying to be helpful.

"Beast's Castle," Sora said slowly as he looked at Racheal, "Is that where you were?"

Racheal nodded, "We went to see Duchess Belle. The Heartless attacked her library."

Sora groaned and wiped his face with his hand. "What is going on?" he murmured to himself as he shook his head in frustration.

"There's someone controlling the Heartless." Racheal said quietly. However, it was still loud enough to catch her dad's attention.

"Come again?" he gaped.

Taylor stepped forward, pulling the notebook out of her bag. She handed it to Sora and said, "Someone has gained control over the Heartless and they're looking and stealing any information about a place called the DreamRealm and DreamSpheres. That is the only clue we have."

Sora looked down at Taylor curiously, "Who are you?"

"Taylor Deflow, former apprentice to the Master Librarian of Traverse Town. I was attacked by the Heartless in the library." she answered.

"You're pretty lucky then." Sora told her. He looked around at Racheal and Levi, "You all are pretty lucky."

"Luck doesn't even begin to cover it sir." Taylor said dryly as she stretched her hand down to her side. "I think it was more of a miracle that I survived."

The Kingdom Key sprang into her hand. Sora and Alex's eyes went wide. Alex's jaw actually dropped. "Dad! That's a Keyblade!" he cried as he pointed wildly to the Kingdom Key in Taylor's hand, "Your Keyblade."

Racheal shook her head, "Very astute observation Alex. What else do you have for us?"

"Shut up Racheal!" growled Alex as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Enough, Alex." Sora said quietly as he laid his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex fell silently immediately. He looked at Taylor before looking at Levi and Racheal. "It looks as though we have a lot to talk about. Let's get back to the house."

"Thanks for distracting him Tay," smiled Racheal as Sora started walking away.

Sora paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder, "Oh, and by the way Racheal, you're still grounded."

Racheal whined and sunk her head on to Taylor's shoulder. "Better luck next time Rache." she said as she patted Racheal on the shoulder

X X X

"So, Belle gave us the Duke Prince's notes and those two want to go off in search of the DreamSpheres." Taylor finished as she sat back in her chair. Racheal and Levi weren't in the dining room with her but Sora nodded with understanding. In the background, Taylor could faintly hear the sound of Racheal getting yelled at by her mother, Kairi. Levi had already been yelled at walking in the door. Something about making people sick with worry. Sora had quickly distracted her so she didn't wince too much at all the shouting.

Sora pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "This shouldn't have happened." he muttered. "I was there when the Duke Prince first began his research on the DreamRealm. Master Yen Sid warned him that nothing good would happen. He said there were things in the DreamRealm that shouldn't be meddled with, but the Duke Prince wouldn't listen to him. It was almost as if he didn't care about the consequences of his actions. We were all horrified when we found out that Red Bluff had been destroyed…"

Sora's voice dropped off as he shook his head. "All those people." he whispered mournfully.

"What do you think will happen if they get ahold of the DreamSpheres?" Taylor asked quietly.

Sora looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head. "I honestly can't tell you. It won't be good, whatever the outcome is. I just don't understand, if these things are coming from the same place that holds the Sleeping Worlds, then why aren't there Spirits involved? For some reason that really bothers me and I can't quite put my finger on the reason why."

"Spirits?" questioned Taylor.

"They live there, in the Sleeping Worlds. They're kinda like protectors, at least that's what they were to Riku and I when we travelled through the Sleeping Worlds. They kept us safe and got us where we needed to go. They were there when we needed them." explained Sora.

"You think that if they were the protectors of the Sleeping Worlds, then they should be the protectors of the entire DreamRealm too."

"It would make sense. Don't you think?"

"I suppose," nodded Taylor, "but if these Dream Eater Spirits are supposed to be protecting the DreamRealm, then why weren't they around when the Duke Prince mucking around with it?"

Sora gave a slow nod, "Exactly."

Taylor made a quick mental note to keep her eyes open for any mention of Dream Eater Spirits when she read through the Duke Prince's notes. Suddenly a loud bang interrupted her thoughts and she jumped in her chair. Sora looked up. One of the shutters was swinging back and forth against the window frame in a violent gust of wind.

"Looks like that storm is gonna hit the island." he said as he scrunched his nose in displeasure. Sora got up, crossed the kitchen, and closed the shutters. "You and Levi will want to hang around for a little while. We don't get many storms here but the ones we do get can be pretty nasty."

Taylor looked out one of the still open windows. The thick black storm clouds that had been hanging over another island when they'd arrived were now much closer on the horizon. "I'm more than willing to stick around but Levi seems to think that you're going to turn him into SeeD." she said as she stood to help Sora close the windows.

Sora snickered under his breath. "The Garden leader isn't here at the moment. He's away on off world business with Riku, so there isn't really anyone to arrest Levi."

"I'm surprised that you aren't Garden Master." Taylor told him as she struggled with an unruly shutter that seemed to prefer flapping in the wind. Sora simply shrugged as he moved to Taylor's side to help her with the shutter.

"After about ten years of being Keyblade Master and traveling worlds as an ambassador and protector, you get a little tired. Kairi, Riku, and me, we all retired at about twenty-three or twenty-four. A couple years later when they were establishing SeeD on other worlds, they offered both Riku and I positions as Garden leaders but, well, Kairi had just had Racheal and Riku's wife was pregnant with their first kid. Neither one of us really wanted to come out of retirement with a family. That isn't to say that we don't still consult from time to time. Of course it helps that both Riku and my own kids are older now and, in my case, seem to think that they can go gallivanting off whenever they so please." Sora tacked on the last part a little bitterly.

"Rache seems to be able to handle herself alright." Taylor pointed out in her defense. "She must have had quite the swordsmanship education from not only you but her mom as well."

That brought a little smile to Sora's face, "She's no stranger to a fight I'll give her that but there's a bit of a difference between reacting to a threat and going after a fight. Trust me. I have several years and a Second Keyblade War to draw experience from."

"Why would the Keyblade chose me then? I was an apprentice to a librarian. The only experience I've ever had with a weapon is the few times that my friend Brandyn forced me into trying. I wasn't very good at it." Taylor said quietly. Sora looked at her. "How could anyone expect me to challenge Heartless?"

"If you're looking for me to answer that question, I'm really sorry but I can't." apologized Sora as he set his hand on Taylor's shoulder. He led her back to her chair and sat her down. He sat down beside her. "The Keyblade came to me because someone gave me the ability through their heart. Kairi and Riku were given their Keyblades by other Masters. However, those aren't the only ways. Others have gotten Keyblades simply because their hearts and will were strong enough. There is no hard and fast rules for the Keyblade. Why one wielder receives one is not the reason another wielder receives one. Does that make sense?"

Taylor nodded, "I guess so but there has to be a reason I was chosen. I mean, I know there's darkness coming but that can't be the only reason why."

"Follow the breadcrumbs. Sometimes the answers we seek come out of just simply seeing where the trail leads."

"So you're in favor of Levi's 'embrace it and go with it' method and Racheal's 'find the DreamSpheres' campaign then?"

"Maybe not exactly embrace it and go with it but he was right when he told you that figuring out why the Keyblade chose you isn't something you can learn in a book or by asking around. That's something you have to discover for yourself."

"Just to clarify. You think I should look for DreamSpheres which could potentially lead Levi into as big of a disaster as what happened on Red Bluff not to mention challenge a group of unknown Heartless Masters? Would you give this advice to Racheal if it were her in my position?" asked Taylor.

Sora cringed, "When you put it that way it sounds so bad."

"I'm just being practical. It's what I was brought up to do. Books and libraries are my thing not Keyblades and saving the world. I don't know why that man in the library gave me the Keyblade. I can think of several, much more qualified people to wield it."

"What man?" questioned Sora in confusion. Taylor looked up and blinked. How had that slipped out?

"Uh…" she stammered, searching for words. Sora eyed her suspiciously, waiting for her to answer.

"NO! NO! NO!" screamed Levi as he came tripping down the stairs. It looked like he was wearing Sora's shorts and t-shirts. On his face was the look of pure horror as he scrambled to an open window to stare at the approaching storm. It was rather comical in conjunction with the too large clothes hanging off of him. "It cannot be getting ready to storm!"

"The storm clouds over the ocean beg to differ." Taylor told him as she rubbed her forehead.

"I am not getting stuck here until the storm passes!" snapped Levi as he opened the side door in the kitchen. The wind blew it out of his hand and it hit the house.

"Now, how is that possible when your ship is nearly out of fuel." Taylor countered as she turned to face him.

"Levi, you're not leaving this house until the storm has passed." The stern reprimand came from Racheal's mom Kairi as she came down the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest. Both Levi and Sora cringed at the tone.

Sora stood and went to the door and pulled it shut again. "Just sit tight Levi. You're incredibly jumpy nowadays. You realize that right?"

"Sit down Levi because you aren't going anywhere for at least tonight." Kairi said firmly as she glared at Levi.

"Yes...yes ma'am." stuttered Levi as Kairi stared him down. Taylor was pretty certain he was going to sit down right on the floor at her command.

"Man, my mom has so got you whipped Levi." snickered Alex as he appeared at the top of the stairs, hanging over the top of the railing with a smirk that was slowly eating away at Taylor's patience.

"That's enough from you too mister." Kairi turned her attention to her own son. The smirk disappeared from his face. Kairi pointed off in some vague direction, "Now start closing up the house. I don't want wind and rain destroying it, thank you very much."

Alex swallowed and nodded fervently before turning and going down the hall. Kairi turned to look at Taylor. Taylor stood stock still. It was as if she were ten years old again and she'd been caught out of bed past bedtime by one of the Sisters at the orphanage. Kairi's blue eyes softened quite a bit though as she looked at Taylor. She came towards Taylor, in fact, and gently touched her on the shoulder. "I hope you don't mind spending the night here. The house is a bit crowded with six but there should be plenty of room for you in Racheal's room." Kairi smiled warmly at her.

"I...uh…used to share a room with two other girls at the orphanage." Taylor explained sheepishly. "I'm alright with a little crowded."

Racheal came down the stairs with a dazed look on her face. Taylor looked at her cautiously. "Are you alright?" she asked Racheal as she cocked her head to the side.

Racheal seemed to jump to alertness. "Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Racheal reassured her with a wave of her hand.

However, the look on Levi's face wasn't so convinced. "Obligatory weirdness." he muttered under his breath. Racheal glared at him from the foot of the stairs.

"Ixnay on the eirdnesswey." she told him as she glared daggers at him. Taylor got the feeling that Sora and Kairi had no clue that their daughter had visions.

"Racheal why don't you take Taylor upstairs and see about getting her set up for the night in your room." Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Racheal nodded. She looked at Taylor and waved, "Come on. I'll show you my room."

Taylor walked past Kairi and Levi and followed Racheal up the stairs. Once they were out of earshot, Taylor touched Racheal on the arm lightly. "Did you have a vision?" she whispered.

Racheal's jaw tightened but she nodded in response. "Well what did you see?" pressed Taylor.

"I don't know." she replied stiffly.


	10. The Storm Cometh

The waves gently lapped at the warm, white sand beneath Taylor's bare feet. The rhythmic sound of the waves breaking over themselves and the sandbar gave her a feeling of peace. The sky was clear and blue with the sun shining brightly overhead. She was leaning against a curled tree that seemed to have forgotten which way was up while it was growing and had instead grown off to the side. Dense trees grew on the small island, hiding caves and other secret places. Somehow, without even seeing it, Taylor knew that the main island was behind her, separated by only a short ride in a row boat. It would have been the perfect paradise for the main island's children to come and play. Someplace where their parents eyes weren't ever watchful, yet it was close enough for their parents to be reassured of their children's safety.

A soft bell tinkled underneath Taylor's feet. She looked down and standing a few paces before her was the vibrant, technicolor cat. Taylor bent down and stretched out her hand, "Here kitty, kitty." she called to it, a quiet smile on her face.

The cat sat back on its hindmost legs, braced itself with its middle two legs, and then proceeded to bathe itself with its front two legs. "Typical cat," snorted Taylor, "can't be bothered by anything or anyone unless they want something from you."

"A fairly accurate description of any cat." agreed a voice behind her. Taylor looked up, over her shoulder. Sitting on the tree's curved trunk was a man wearing a hooded brown coat. "Even a Necho Cat fits that description." he added softly.

"Necho Cat?" repeated Taylor in confusion.

The hooded man gave a slight nod in the direction of the bathing cat. "A Dream Eater of the spirit variety. One of the many, many inhabitants of the DreamRealm and one of the few that was willing to befriend me."

The serenity of the moment shattered. Taylor jumped away from the tree abruptly. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"Someone you can count as a friend." he told her simply. The man didn't even bother to so much as twitch a finger. He continued to sit on the tree peacefully.

"You were the one who gave me the Keyblade!" The realization stunned her.

The man shook his head, "I only facilitated. The Keyblade chose you long before I appeared before you with it."

"So you can't give me any answers either." grumbled Taylor as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her face flushed with anger and frustration. How was it that absolutely no one could give her any answers? It wasn't fair! Something soft brushed against Taylor's leg and she jumped in surprise. The Necho Cat was rubbing her leg up and down. As it purred, bells atop its ears and on its neck chimed. Taylor's arms dropped to her side.

"She likes you." the man told her softly. Taylor looked up at him again. However, he was no longer sitting on the tree. Instead he was standing in front of her. "The Master Librarian of Beast's Castle warned you that you wouldn't have a lot of time to decide your fate. That time is nearly up Taylor. Now the question is, what are you going to do?"

Taylor opened her mouth to say something but the words died in her throat. Above her, the sky had begun to cloud over with thick, heavy, pitch black storm clouds. A flash of lightning tore through the clouds, striking somewhere over the trees of the little island. Taylor covered her gasp of horror as she stared at the sky. She looked again at the man in the hooded coat, searching for some kind of answer as to what was going on. "Be strong Taylor Deflow. I know you can do this." he told her firmly.

The crack of thunder followed.

Taylor gasped as she sat bolt upright in bed, clutching the sleeping bag she was in tightly. Rain was pounding down on the window pane. Lightning cut across the sky outside the window in a jagged path, etching itself against the storm clouds. Taylor closed her eyes to count between the lightning bolt and the thunder to see how far away the storm was like she had done when she was a kid. However she had barely mouthed one-one hundred before the boom crashed through the room. "The storm's right on top of us." whispered Racheal.

Taylor jerked as she looked at her. Racheal was sitting up in her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. As another bolt of lightning lit up the room Taylor could see that Racheal was biting her lip. "What is it?" Taylor asked as she climbed out the sleeping bag and went to sit beside Racheal on the bed.

"I have a very bad feeling." whispered Racheal. Taylor swallowed, thinking of her own weird dream.

"Yeah," she nodded in agreement, "I do too."

Someone banged on the front door downstairs. Taylor and Racheal looked at one another. "Who would be out in a storm like this?" Taylor questioned her.

"No one without good reason." Racheal answered as she unwrapped herself and headed for the door. Outside Racheal's bedroom door, someone went running past. It was quickly followed by lighter footsteps. Racheal opened her door a crack and she and Taylor peered out. Sora stumbled down the stairs with Kairi right on his heels before they both disappeared from eyesight. The deadbolt clicked as someone unlocked the door.

"What are you doing out there? Are you trying to catch pneumonia!" cried Kairi as the person on the other side of the front door stumbled into the living room.

Racheal opened the door wider. She crept over to the banister and looked down before waving for Taylor to follow her. Taylor looked down the hall both ways. Alex and Levi were poised at Alex's bedroom door listening as well. Taylor made eye contact with Levi and tilted her head in the direction of Racheal and the banister. Levi nodded, pushed Alex out of the way, and followed Taylor to join Racheal at the banister.

"Heartless!" the man told Sora and Kairi breathlessly as he braced his hands on his knees.

"What?" all who were listening responded in shock.

The man nodded. "Heartless," he repeated with conviction.

"Here?" questioned Sora as he pointed to the ground, "here? On this island?"

"Tidus, are you sure?" Kairi pressed seriously.

"Yes," the man nodded his head so forcefully that Taylor thought it was going to fall off his neck.

"Where?" demanded Sora as his hands tightened into fists.

"Down by the old sugar plantation." the man told them quickly, "Tons of them."

Sora turned to Kairi, "The majority of SeeD from this region is off world. It would take hours for another Garden to respond. I have to go help. Who knows what sort of chaos they'll cause if I don't."

"I'll come with you." Kairi said as she removed an elastic hair band from her wrist and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"We'll come with you!" Racheal called down to her parents. Sora and Kairi looked up in surprise at the three of them. "We can help." insisted Racheal as she pushed away from the banister and began to make her way down the stairs.

Sora's hand cut through the air and Racheal froze midstep on the stairs. "No! You stay here!" he told her firmly.

"But we…" Racheal began to protest.

"No, you won't Racheal!" Kairi agreed with Sora. The look on both Sora and Kairi's faces were dark. Not exactly kind of look that welcomed disobeying.

"Racheal, look after your brother. Levi look after Racheal. And Taylor, make sure neither one of those two do anything stupid." Sora said, pointing to each one of them in turn.

"How did Taylor get to be the one to babysit us?" muttered Levi as crossed his arms over his chest.

"Shouldn't I come with you?" asked Taylor in confusion. Her nerves were playing basketball with her stomach making her nauseous. "You know...since I have the…"

"No, let Kairi and I handle this." Sora looked at her reassuringly. Then he looked at Racheal and Levi and repeated, "Stay here!"

Without saying anything else, Sora, Kairi, and the man hurried out the door into the storm. Racheal's hand tightened on the railing. She turned and looked back at Levi and Taylor. Her face was desperate. "Racheal, no." Levi sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You heard what Mom and Dad said." Alex threw in.

"And you heard what Tidus said!" countered Racheal as she stomped back up the stairs. "There's a ton of Heartless and add that to the fact that we're missing a huge chunk of our military branch. Tell me? Do you really think that I can do nothing?"

"Does this smell a little funny to any of you?" asked Levi, cutting off the siblings' arguing.

Taylor looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"The Heartless attack Traverse Town library in order to get their claws on the copy notes sent to the Master Librarian. They also attack Radiant Garden and Beast's Castle in search of more information. While we're at Beast's Castle, Valino shows up and issues a challenge to Taylor. Taylor wins the round and yet we now have Heartless attacking the very next place we stop at." Levi explained, "Seems a little convenient if you ask me. Too convenient."

"You think they followed us here?" Taylor said.

"I bet they're still after the Duke Prince's notes." Levi concluded grimly. Taylor looked past Levi to Racheal's room where the little book was shoved at the bottom of her bag.

"Then why go attack the the sugar plantation? Why not just come here then?" murmured Racheal as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. She closed her eyes as she tried to work through the answer.

"Rache…" Taylor started cautiously. Racheal looked up at Taylor. "Is your dad still a pretty formidable opponent? Retired Keyblade Master and all?"

"Of course he is, and Mom isn't exactly someone you'd want to take lightly either."

"Do you think that they would be someone that say, Valino, wouldn't want to mess around with too terribly much?" continued Taylor. Her voice was stretched thin. She didn't even like where this trail of thought was leading.

Levi realized it next. His mouth fell open. "Two veterans of the Second Keyblade War as well as two of the Seven Lights. Even in retirement, you'd have to be careful about screwing around with them. You'd want them out of the picture and far, far away if you were going to…"

"What are you three talking about?" snorted Alex.

"Alex, go downstairs and lock yourself in the broom closet." Racheal said as she jumped forward and grabbed her little brother by the wrist.

"Excuse me! You want me to do what?" Alex snapped as he tried to pull away from Racheal.

Levi grabbed his other wrist and started to help Racheal pull Alex down the stairs. "Sorry buddy. There's no windows in the broom closet. It's much safer there."

Taylor turned on her heel and raced back into Racheal's bedroom. She pulled the Duke Prince's notes out of her bag and shoved them into the waistband of her borrowed pyjamas before joining Racheal and Levi again. "Racheal, is this attack what you saw?" she asked as she followed them down the stairs.

"Um, hello! You're still trying to throw me in a closet here!" Alex quipped angrily as he kicked out with his legs. "How dare you talk as if this were no big deal!"

"No, sorry. My visions don't just tell me every time there's an imminent Heartless attack." Racheal shot in slight aggravation.

"Well any guess as to when we're going to have Heartless on our doorstep?" Levi inquired as he rolled his eyes.

A crack of thunder shook the house. Taylor clapped her hands over her ears but it was already too late. They were ringing from the sound. Through the ringing in her ears Taylor heard something else, screeching and shrieking. "I think they're here." she supplied as she swallowed down the fear.

Racheal and Levi dropped Alex's arms in favor of staring at the front door. There was a loud, repeated banging. The door's hinges groaned underneath the stress of the force, and the wood bulged inwards. Levi and Racheal stepped backwards and Alex rushed to hide behind Taylor. "Bet you're rethinking the broom closet right about now." Levi shot at Alex with a grim smirk.

"Now really isn't the time Levi." growled Taylor. She stretched out her hand and the Kingdom Key materialized between her fingers. Levi and Racheal inched over to the side of the room where Kairi had forced them to leave their weapons.

"We can't fight them in the house. The quarters are too tight." Racheal said as she shook one her rapiers for emphasis. The blade came dangerously close to one of the walls. Racheal flicked the other rapier up and moved aside the curtain on the window. Taylor bit back a groan. She could see Tornado Steps spinning in the air and Crescendos calling for even more reinforcements. Shadows were crawling up the sides of the house.

"Well I think it's safe to say that we aren't going through the front door." Levi said as he flexed his fingers around the pistol grip of his gunblade.

"Let's hope the kitchen door is a little easier to get out of then." Racheal replied as she spun on her toe and made a dash for the kitchen.

Taylor and Levi followed her close behind. "I'm, uh, just gonna go hide in the closet." Alex called behind them.

They ignored him. Levi slid past Racheal and looked out the kitchen window, peering between the shutter blades. The grimace on his face wasn't promising. "There's more out here too."

"They probably surrounded the place as soon as Mom and Dad got far enough away." Racheal decided.

"Can we get out?" pressed Taylor.

"Maybe with a bit of cover." Levi suggested as he pulled away from the window. His hand rested on the chambering mechanism.

"Be ready to charge Taylor." Racheal told her as she raised her rapiers, one at shoulder height and the other at her waist. Taylor bit her lip and nodded. She grasped the hilt in her right and the shaft in her left horizontally before her chest. Levi moved to the door, holding his gunblade by the grip with both hands. He looked back at Taylor and Racheal to make sure they were ready. Racheal gave a curt nod. Taylor hesitated before nodding as well. She'd probably never be any more ready.

"If the Heartless don't flay me alive, then I'm sure your mom will for the door." sighed Levi. With a hard kick, he busted it off it's hinges and into the pouring rain outside catching a few Heartless underneath it. Shots rang out as Levi peppered the horde with bullets. Racheal gave a wild cry and shot forward.

"Aw man!" cried Taylor as she followed after her.

She bent underneath Levi's outstretched weapon and peeled off to the right while Racheal went to the left. With practiced grace, Racheal sliced into a Tornado Step above her before carrying the stroke downwards to slap a Crescendo on its horn beak. The thing made an awful squawking noise as it was silenced. Taylor knocked a Crescendo to the ground mid trumpet before turning the Keyblade and driving it through the creature's middle. She pulled the Keyblade up again and used the momentum to push back a Shadow to the horde. Her left hand slid off the shaft and down to the hilt as Taylor stabbed another Shadow through the gut. A blast of wind struck her face before a biting slap hit her on her temple. Taylor flew backwards, her head hitting the paving stones. The Tornado Step dove for her. Taylor covered her head with her hands and braced for the impact. It never came.

Levi jumped forward, swung his gunblade, and caught the Tornado Step in the middle. The Heartless screeched as it dissolved in midair. Levi held his hand out for Taylor. She took it and he pulled her up. "Look alive Keyblade Master. We're just getting started." he told her.

"Wonderful," grumbled Taylor as let go of Levi's hand. Levi took off at a run, twisting to slice through a Shadow as he went. Taylor raised the Keyblade and followed after them. Levi and Racheal cut a path across the yard. Taylor mainly held off behind, trying to cover their backs. A gust of wind hit the back of her head. Taylor turned just in time to block a Tornado Step from above. With an angry screech, the Heartless continued to bare down on Taylor and the Keyblade. Taylor grimaced as she felt her legs begin to give underneath her body. She wouldn't last much longer. "Think Taylor, think!" she growled to herself as she blinked sweat out of her eyes. Something clicked in her brain. Taylor pulled the Keyblade away from the Tornado Step and shoved her hand, palm up, at it. "Aero!" she yelled desperately.

It was a really pathetic spell, little more than a breeze really. However, when the breeze struck it, the Heartless was in the middle of pulling back for another strike. It was just enough to screw with its momentum. It went careening off path and straight through a few other Heartless as well. Taylor watched as it hit the ground several feet away from her. A small sliver of satisfaction eeked its way through her. A flash of lightning tore through the sky above where the Tornado Step had fallen. In its light was something that made any satisfaction she'd felt evaporate.

The Heartless towered above them, nearly two stories high. However, it looked much taller simply because it was floating on an angry purple-black storm cloud. The creature raised its arms over its head and brought the large golden cymbal appendages together with a thunderous crash. Yellow eyes peered down at them, as if it knew exactly who they were. The storm cloud began to spin faster and faster beneath the Heartless, kicking up a huge wind that knocked several Tornado Steps out of the air. Scratch the previous thought. Taylor was dead certain that this thing knew exactly who they were.

Taylor lost her balance in the forceful wind and fell to the ground. The cloud began to spin faster and faster, kicking up a huge wind. Taylor wedged the Kingdom Key into the ground and held on for dear life as her clothes whipped against her skin and her hair blew around her face. Through the gusts she could see Levi and Racheal off to her side. Racheal had taken refuge behind a rock while Levi had his arm raised over his face to take some of the force. "I'm thinking that this isn't just a storm!" Taylor called over the wind.

"What was your first clue?" asked Levi sarcastically.

"Levi, now is really not a good time!" snapped Racheal as she glared at him.

Something in the air began to stir. The sky and trees distorted as a portal opened in midair. Valino emerged, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "YOU!" growled Taylor in anger.

"Have you ever considered the fear of thunderstorms?" Valino asked nonchalantly, conversationally even as he floated to the ground easily. Taylor's body tensed up involuntarily. "I cannot tell you the fear that emanates from children's nightmares when a thunderstorm passes by. Even the 'bravest' of children will scream and cry at the sound of thunder."

"You think that attacking this place will convince me to hand over the Duke Prince's notes?" demanded Taylor.

"Well, you obviously didn't get the message at Beast's Castle so I thought I'd be a bit more firm in my approach this time." Valino answered. He held out his hand expectantly, "The notes if you please little Keyblade Wielder."

Taylor touched the notes briefly before glaring at Valino. "What good will they do you! You know there's ten DreamSpheres, I'm sure, but the notes won't tell you where to find them! No one knows where they are! You're barking up the wrong tree for answers."

"Such insolence." Valino made a 'tsk tsk' noise as he shook his head in faux disappointment. He leered at her with scathing red eyes and a cruel smile twisted his lips. "You shall have to be punished for that. I shall take the notes by force and find the DreamSpheres lost though they may be. After I have them in my control, I shall destroy the things you hold most dear. The Master Librarian of Traverse Town will not be the only blood on your hands little Keyblade Master."

Taylor mouth fell open as she listened with shock. Mechanically she stood up, ignoring the wind completely. The shock was quickly overtaken however. She held the Kingdom Key in her hands so tightly that the textured grip bit into her palm and her knuckles turned white from the strain. Her free hand clenched into a fist and her arm shook involuntarily. "How dare you." she hissed through clenched jaw and teeth.

"That little orphanage that you grew up in. All your sweet friends, the bold warrior wannabe and the cute little mage, they'll be dead." taunted Valino. Racheal and Levi turned to give her encouragement. Taylor didn't need it however. She was not responsible for Master Alvin's death and she would _not_ see anyone else hurt by Valino or his master.

"You won't get the chance because I am going to find the DreamSpheres and put you and your master back in whatever nightmare you crawled out of!" she screamed and swung the Keyblade in front of her.

"We shall see." laughed Valino. He turned to the giant Heartless. "Storm Monger, get rid of them and bring me the Duke Prince's notes."

The Heartless, Storm Monger, clashed its cymbals together in answer.


	11. Storm Monger

**A/N:** So first things first. I'd like to send a shout out to Kitty1872 for her reviews and encouragement. I'd also like to thank everyone else who has reviewed in the past but hasn't in a few chapters. Also the readers who don't post reviews. Thank you for all your support.

With that being said I want to announce that this will be the last chapter until June 4th. I'm taking a short hiatus to put some more chapters between what I've published and what I've got written. This is a hard and fast hiatus. So I won't fudge it a few days. I PROMISE I will come back. June 4th, just in case you hadn't noticed is actually a Wednesday. I will be updating, for a little while at least, twice a week.

Alright! Enough talk! Onward to the last chapter in Destiny Islands!

* * *

Valino stepped back as Storm Monger sailed forward past him. Levi and Racheal backed away from it as it came until they were standing shoulder to shoulder with Taylor. "Well, any plans?" Levi asked as raised his gunblade to his waist, holding it in both hands tightly.

"Kill it without dying." Taylor growled as she held the Kingdom Key before her in a horizontal block.

"Yes, that's all fine and dandy but how do we kill it?" Racheal pressed nervously as she rearranged her grip and stance. She was coiled tightly like a spring and ready to strike.

Storm Monger bellowed and bolts of lightning hit the ground, scattering Heartless from the area. Taylor locked eyes with it. The thing seemed to look down at the Keyblade with narrowed eyes. It raised its cymbals into the air. There wasn't so much as a breaking sound as the Heartless's cymbals detached from its arms and came flying towards them. The first cymbal hit Taylor's horizontal block, forcing her back a step before skittering off course towards Racheal. Racheal gasped a little as ducked underneath it. The second cymbal came higher, at Taylor's head. Taylor flipped the block around to a vertical and the second cymbal spun off towards Levi.

"Watch it!" he snapped as he slammed the cymbal to the ground with his gunblade.

"Sorry," winced Taylor.

"Protect!" Racheal called out as she threw her hand straight up in the air. A dull glow surrounded them. "That should take some of the attack for us." she told them.

No sooner had the spell fallen, the first cymbal righted itself and came careening back at them. It hit Racheal hard enough that she fell sideways into Taylor despite the shield. The second cymbal rose off the ground and struck Levi in the middle. With an 'oof,' he stumbled backwards. Valino laughed loudly as if the three of them taking a beating was the most hysterical thing he'd ever seen. "Take these stupid things back you dimwit!" he yelled at Storm Monger as he swung his gunblade at the cymbal with a heavy, two handed, round the body strike.

The cymbal went flying back at Storm Monger. There was a crunch sound as it smashed into its face. Suddenly, Valino wasn't laughing anymore. Levi smirked. He looked at Taylor, "Just like playing a game of tennis. I'll handle the cymbals. You two get to that thing."

"Right!" Taylor and Racheal nodded. They took off running, missing the other cymbal by a hair. True to his word, Levi beat the cymbal back on a collision course with Storm Monger.

Storm Monger threw the cymbals back at them. Racheal rolled out of the way to miss them before popping up to continue running without missing a stride. Taylor was less graceful, she pretty much all but fell to the ground to avoid the projectiles. Then there were the smaller Heartless. The Tornado Steps at least seemed to be hanging back because of the still powerful wind but the Shadows and the Crescendos were still raining down on them. Taylor swung out with the Keyblade to keep them from getting too close. One Shadow got past the defense though and lunged out with its claws. Taylor braced for impact but the claws glanced harmlessly off her. She could have kicked herself. She'd completely forgotten about Racheal's shield spell. Just to spite the offending Shadow, Taylor struck it across the face to destroy it before running off again without worrying about the weaker Heartless.

Out of nowhere, a lightning strike hit the ground three feet from Racheal. Racheal cried out and jumped backwards in surprise. Another bolt of lightning hit her dead on. Racheal gasped in pain and tripped. Her shield was completely gone. "Racheal!" Taylor yelled as she rushed to her side.

She wasn't paying attention. A bolt of lightning struck her shield. Static electricity crackled up and down her limbs. Taylor froze in place as she tried to shake off the feeling. "Look out!" screamed Racheal as she threw her hand out towards Taylor.

Taylor lifted the Kingdom Key just in time for it to absorb a second blast. The hair on the back of her arms and neck stood on end but she didn't feel the same frozen in place feeling that the first blast had left her with after it had broken her shield. Taylor pushed the Keyblade off to the side and ran towards Racheal. She grabbed her under the arm and hoisted her to her feet. They were directly underneath the edge of the storm cloud. There was a Crescendo coming their way. Racheal looked up at Storm Monger, eyes calculating, before turning to Taylor with a determined look. "Get ready to jump." she told her.

"What?" asked Taylor in confusion. Racheal, however, was already charging to meet the Crescendo. With a yell, Racheal leapt at it. Racheal flew over the top of the Heartless, kicking it in the head in midair. The Crescendo squawked as it went flying end over end, bouncing rapidly towards Taylor. Taylor suddenly realized what Racheal wanted her to do.

"Oh come on." groaned Taylor as the Crescendo came bouncing.

"Up you go Tay!" cried Racheal as she pointed towards the sky. Taylor grit her teeth and sprinted towards the bouncing Crescendo. At its lowest possible point, Taylor launched herself into the air as the Crescendo bounced underneath her. Her feet met the squishy, bulbous part of its body and propelled her upwards.

Taylor screamed as she went flying through the air, flailing like a fish. She landed hard on top of Storm Monger's cloud. With a groan she pushed herself up again and shook out the pain in her knees briefly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a disk of gold sailing towards her. Taylor gasped and dropped to her knees, covering her head to avoid the cymbal. She cringed as two thunderclaps rang out, one right after another, as the cymbals hit the huge Heartless. Taylor tried to stand again but had to quickly dive out of the way to miss the cymbals again as Storm Monger threw them back at Levi. "Watch where you're aiming those things!" she yelled over the din.

Levi might have said something snarky in return. His mouth moved anyways; however, Taylor couldn't hear him. She looked up at Storm Monger. Its eyes fell on her. Taylor swallowed back the lump of fear in her throat. A giant black hole appeared beneath its eyes. Taylor struggled to keep herself upright as it sucked wind past her. Its cheeks puffed and bloated as it seemed to glare at her. Taylor jumped out of the way as the Heartless expelled the air in a heavy, earth moving gust. However, Storm Monger followed her every move. It even twisted on its cloud as she ran around the outskirts of the said cloud. On a split decision, Taylor stopped running away and ran directly towards the blast of wind. She dove underneath Storm Monger's projectory at the last moment to completely miss the blast of wind. However, it had its back to Levi and the cymbals.

It might have screamed if it had had a real mouth when the cymbals collided with its exposed back. Storm Monger fell limp, stunned temporarily by the blow. Taylor took advantage and raced towards it. There was no mercy as she pummelled Storm Monger's bowed head over and over again until her arms were sore. A bright light emanated from Storm Monger's forehead and suddenly everything seemed to slow down. The light split off into little fragments, and those little fragments became big fragments. Light engulfed Storm Monger and his cloud until it exploded without warning. Taylor cried out as she went flying backwards through the air again.

Taylor hit the ground heavily, her back cracking against the dirt. Her vision swam with dizziness but she managed to prop herself up on her elbows to watch Storm Monger disappear in a swirl of darkness. Rain continued to pour from the sky but the lightning strikes were now way off in the distance. "Im...impossible!" stammered Valino as he looked up at the sky in shock.

Taylor let out a breath. She couldn't believe it either. A furious scream cut through her reverie. Taylor turned her head. Valino was rushing towards her, much faster than what she would have assumed for a guy with a wooden leg. In his hand he carried a sharp tipped lance. Taylor's eyes went wide. She tried to roll on to her feet but she was too tired and stiff. "I don't think so!" snapped Racheal.

She jumped over the top of Taylor and lunged forward. As Racheal ducked beneath the lance, she drove one of her rapiers up past Valino's defenses. The rapier pierced his shoulder and he yelled in pain. Racheal ripped the rapier out of Valino's shoulder, a murky liquid that was too black to be blood still dripping from it. Valino reeled back, clutching his shoulders.

"This will not be the last time we meet Keyblade Bearer. Mark my words." he sneered. Then he looked around. A smirk lighted on his face. Storm Monger might have been gone but there were still several other Heartless. "Then again, perhaps it will be."

He laughed harshly as he disappeared into another vortex. Racheal wasted no time and pulled Taylor to her feet. Taylor winced in pain and tried not to cry out. "Stay with us Taylor." begged Racheal as she helped support Taylor.

Taylor groaned in response but lifted her Keyblade again. Heartless began swarming them. Both Levi and Racheal were calling back and forth to one another, trying to give each other instructions and encouragement. Taylor couldn't hear either one. She was too focused on the fact that there were still so many Heartless.

A yell rang out above the clamor. Taylor, Racheal, and Levi looked up. A blur of spiky brown hair and flannel pyjamas came flying overhead with a grand Keyblade held over his head. He landed in the middle of the Heartless, bringing the Keyblade down in front of him. "Aerora!" cried Sora and the Heartless blew backwards.

"Dad!" cried Racheal happily.

"Light!" yelled Kairi's voice. A bright beam of light shot through the sky, snaking its way around and striking several Heartless. Several soldiers barreled past Kairi with their weapons poised, bearing down on the Heartless. Kairi raised her own elegant blue, white, and pink Keyblade in front of her before jumping down into the fray. Sora turned away from Racheal and Taylor and began to dispatch Heartless that had the misfortune of coming into his path. For someone who claimed to be retired, Sora still seemed to know how to deal a blow.

Racheal followed her father's lead and stabbed, sliced, and gored the Heartless around her. Levi, breathing heavy from his back and forth with Storm Monger's cymbals, continued to cut through Shadows and Tornado Steps as they came. Taylor went into autopilot and slashed through whatever jumped into her path.

With a final shriek, the last of the Heartless fell away into the darkness that had created them. Taylor slumped, exhausted, and used her Keyblade to support herself. Sora turned to look at the three of them. If Kairi had seemed like a person not to cross then Sora was definitely not someone to anger.

"Will one of you three please explain to me which part of 'stay in the house' was too hard to understand?" he asked icily as the blue, white, and yellow Keyblade disappeared from his hand.

"They were right outside the door Dad." Racheal explained quickly.

"They would've sucked the entire house, us and the Duke Prince's notes with it, into darkness." Levi said as he holstered his gunblade.

Taylor drew out the Duke Prince's notes from her waistband, slightly surprised that she still had it after that brawl. "They were after this. Valino followed us here, created a diversion to get rid of you and Kairi, and then attacked us with a giant Heartless to try and take it." she told him as she handed the notes to him.

"Valino?" he repeated slowly and shocked. Taylor nodded. "He was the one who attacked Beast's Castle when you three were there."

"Yeah," mumbled Taylor. Sora turned to Kairi, who had come up behind him. He handed the notes to her for her to look at. Kairi shook her head in disbelief.

"How can this be happening again?" she whispered to herself. "A little over ten years of peace and now this."

"Sir," one of the soldiers came up to Sora. "I must go and make my report. Some of my people will continue to circulate around the area to clean up any renegade Heartless. However, I think it would be wise for someone to inform King Mickey of what happened tonight. It confirms his suspicions and he'll be able to act and plan with more certainty now."

"Suspicions? The King?" Taylor gaped at the pair. "Did he know something like this was going to happen? How long has he been in on this whole DreamRealm thing?"

The most answer she got from Sora was a sheepish look and grin before he turned back to Kairi. "I'll go." he volunteered.

"Then I'll come with you." Kairi added as she stepped forward and grabbed Sora's hand.

Sora shook his head, "No. You've gotta stay here on the Islands. If something else comes poking around here and we're both away then there will be no one to protect our home. Besides someone will need to explain what's going on to Riku when he gets back."

"We have to find those DreamSpheres somehow." murmured Taylor. Even just standing there the task sounded daunting. Where would she even begin?

"That's a huge task Taylor. Are you sure you want to take it on?" asked Sora as he looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"I'm surprised that you're not asking me whether or not I can handle it." Taylor mumbled as she rubbed one of the bruises that was beginning to form on her arm. She dropped her hand from the bruise and shook off the thought. Her voice steeled with determination, "I can't let Valino or anyone like him get their hands on the DreamSpheres. I don't know where to start looking but I've got to get to them first. There's no other way."

"Then that's what we'll do. We get the DreamSpheres and we beat Valino and his evil overlord to the punch." Levi agreed as he patted Taylor on the back. There was more force to it than what Taylor was expecting. She hissed in pain and doubled over.

"Maybe we should wait until the morning." Racheal suggested as she walked over and helped Taylor stand up straight.

"Racheal, this we you're talking about. I really hope you aren't including yourself in that group." Kairi said as she gave Racheal a hard look.

"But Mom, I have to go! I have to help Taylor! Tell them Taylor!" Racheal told her. The conviction in her voice when she said she had to go was just as strong as Kairi's conviction that she wasn't going.

"Racheal." Sora interrupted as he touched Racheal on the shoulder. Racheal looked up at him with pitiful begging eyes and clasped hands. Something broke across Sora's face. It was love, concern, and fear all mixed together to form one indescribable emotion. For the first time in Taylor's life she felt the aching loss of the parents she'd never known. No one had ever looked at her that way. Taylor couldn't take it. The pulling at her chest was too painful, so she turned her face away. Sora gave a heavy sigh and laid his other hand on Racheal's shoulder. "All I ever wanted was for my kids to live in a safer world than what I grew up in. I never wanted them, you Rache, to deal with someone as dangerous as Xehanort. If I had one dream for you, it was that you wouldn't have to fight."

The feeling in Taylor's chest intensified. She grasped the front of her pajamas over her heart. Racheal shook her head. "I have to Dad. I'm old enough, older than you and Mom were when you first picked up a Keyblade. Older than even Uncle Riku."

"Not by much." snorted Sora but there was a lightness in his voice.

Racheal looked at Kairi. "I have to do this Mom. I just have this...this feeling...that I may be the only one who can figure out the location of the DreamSpheres. You can't protect me forever and you can't stop me. It's in my blood."

Kairi looked at Racheal and bit her lip. At length she shook her head and wiped tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. "We all have our parts to play. As Keyblade Masters and as friends of Keyblade Masters." Kairi finally said. Taylor could barely stand the pressure building up inside her chest. If she were smart, she'd just leave the family to their moment. However, Taylor found herself unable to walk away.

Racheal brightened, "So I can go!"

Kairi nodded. Racheal looked to Sora. He had a huge grin on his face. That was enough for Racheal. A wide smile broke across her face and she gave a loud whoop! "Don't think that this doesn't mean that you're not grounded when you get home." Sora told her.

"That's so not fair!" whined Racheal.

"Ahh!" yelped Taylor. Heat was spilling from the Kingdom Key, so much heat that it felt as though it were burning through every inch of her body and threatening to uncork the pressure she felt in her heart. To make matters worse, she found that she inexplicably couldn't let go of her Keyblade. She dropped her hand away from her chest and grabbed on to her wrist.

"Taylor what's wrong?" Sora asked in concern as he hurried over to her.

"The Keyblade!" she cried as she tugged at her wrist, "I can't...I can't let it go!"

She collapsed to her knees, feeling her heart beat wildly inside her chest. As if someone was guiding her movement, Taylor pulled her Keyblade from the ground where it had been wedged, held it up, and pointed it directly at Sora.

Sora's chest began to glow. He drew back, a look of pure surprise coloring his face. However, the light didn't fade. The tip of the Kingdom Key began to glow as well. A beam of light shot out from the Keyblade and connected with the glow around Sora's chest. He didn't cry out in pain or fear. He simply stared, along with everyone else, with wide eyes. With blinding flash, the beam broke apart and the glow around Sora disappeared. Taylor dropped the Keyblade in horror. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." she cried as she kicked it away from her.

As the Keyblade went skittering off, it jarred a little glass orb on the ground. Sora bent down and picked it up. He was completely uninjured! Taylor's jaw dropped in shock. "Sora!" Kairi and Levi yelled as Racheal called "Dad!"

"This came out of me?" he murmured in awe as he held it up. One hand touched his chest absentmindedly. "Incredible!"

He looked at Taylor with a huge smile on his face. "Look at what you found!" he told her excitedly as he bent down and grabbed her hand.

Sora forced the little glass ball into the palm of her hand. Images assaulted her mind. There was a scene of two little boys that morphed into teenagers midstride as they raced down the beach. The boy with brown, spiky hair stood beside a duck and dog as they faced down a huge dragon. A girl with red hair wrapped her arms around the boy's torso so fiercely as though she were afraid to lose him again. A great war with body strewn battlefield was the backdrop for a fight between a tanned, silver haired man and the boy. The boy turned into a young man standing beside a hospital bed as he was handed a little bundle of blankets. The feeling of warmth was so great, so powerful that Taylor couldn't put words to it. The images ceased.

"What is that thing?" Levi asked, wary of the little glass orb.

"It's a DreamSphere." Taylor answered. She couldn't even keep the awe and disbelief out of her voice.

"One down, nine to go." smirked Racheal. Taylor stood and looked at those around her.

"This," she held the DreamSphere up, "this is something that can't fall into Valino's hands."

Racheal took it from Taylor gently. Her eyes went blank for a moment. Then she blinked and was back again. She looked at Taylor with a smile. "Oh," she said quietly, "That's what I saw!"

Levi went to take it from her but Racheal held it out of his reach. "C'mon Rache! I wanna see too!" he said irritably.

"No," sniffed Racheal, "Not for stinky space pirates like you."

"That isn't fair!" shot Levi. He leapt at Racheal and the two of them fell over, wrestling for the DreamSphere. Taylor might have feared for it but Kairi bent down and took it out of Racheal's hand before grasping the pair by the collars of their pajamas. As she held the two squabblers apart she began to lecture them like they were children, reminding them that sharing was caring. Levi and Racheal didn't look as though they were particularly invested in the message as they kept trying to kick each other.

Taylor rolled her eyes. She caught Sora looking at her. Taylor bit her lip and looked away quickly. Sora laid his hand on her shoulder supportively. "It's a big task but I think you're up to it." he told her.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Taylor responded. She looked at Racheal. "For what it's worth, I'll do my best to look after her. I'm not very good with a weapon so the chances are that she'll end up looking after me but I won't let her get hurt because of me."

"Taylor when I first started on my journey as a Keyblade Wielder, people underestimated me too. It probably had something to do with the fact that I was young, naive, and a little immature. However, what they really underestimated was my kindness. Some would tell you that kindness is a weakness, that it leaves you vulnerable. That isn't true. My kindness won me friends, and my friends helped me win. They, not myself, were my greatest strength. They still are. Count on your friends and they'll count on you too. Together with Rache and Levi, though childish they seem at the moment, you'll be just fine."

As if to punctuate Sora's speech, Racheal nailed Levi in the shin. Levi yelled and cursed. It only further exasperated Kairi. Taylor could tell that Sora was trying his hardest not to laugh at the situation. Friends! Taylor turned back to Sora. "You're going to Disney Castle right? To see King Mickey?"

"Yeah," answered Sora.

"Will you do me a favor?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to find Brandyn Werruer and Jess Flor and tell them that I'm alright. They're probably worried sick about me. Brandyn's a cadet in the Royal Guard and Jess is training in the Mage Guild. Just tell them I'm alright and I'll see them as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about it. I'll let them know." smiled Sora as he gave her a thumbs up. "Now please excuse me. I have something very pressing weighing on my mind."

He walked away from Taylor towards Kairi and the still fighting Racheal and Levi. "Racheal," he said seriously as he crossed his arms over his chest. Racheal and Levi paused in their fighting to look up. "Where's your brother at?"

Taylor, Racheal, and Levi all looked at one another. In unison they answered, "In the broom closet."

The absurdity of the thought hit them all at once and they dissolved into peels of laughter.

X X X

Valino collapsed to the ground inside the darkened study, still clutching his wounded shoulder. He pulled his hand away and looked at the blood that still coated it with fury. Valino clenched his hand to hide the fact that he was shaking with his rage. "I see you ran afoul of the Keyblade Wielder." the tall man said with a note of amusement in his tone.

Valino's gaze snapped up, "Master, I..." he started to say through clenched teeth as he pulled himself painfully to his feet. The tall man raised his hand to stop him.

"It is safe to assume then that you failed to take the Duke Prince's notes." he said matter of factly.

Valino let out a frustrated breath through his clenched jaw before nodding stiffly. "I nearly had them and the Keyblade Wielder on Destiny Islands. If that brat with the rapiers hadn't..."

"Peace my friend." the tall man told him quietly. "It appears as though we have a new development after all this. Now we must proceed with even more caution than before."

"Yes, it could be slightly problematic now that the Keyblade Wielder has decided to stand in our way." growled Valino as he once more touched his shoulder. Already the power that surrounded the area was beginning to work its magic to heal him. "I doubt the girl will be hard to deal with alone though."

"I am not talking of the Keyblade Wielder's offered challenge to us." the tall man informed him grimly. Valino looked at him expectantly. "The girl maganed to recover a DreamSphere."

"Impossible!" hissed Valino.

"Just the same, the Keyblade Wielder pulled it from Sora after you were forced to retreat." the tall man said.

"I will retrieve both the DreamSphere and the notes Master." Valino told him as he started to turn to leave. The tall man raised his hand again.

"No, my friend, take some time to heal." he said, "I want you to help Hebi in the library with his task. He believes he's found a way to keep tabs on the girl. It appears, through his reasoning, that we no longer have need of the Duke Prince's notes. I shall go after the Keyblade Wielder and her friends. I have a...desire to _meet_ her."

"As you wish Master." Valino repeated.

* * *

**Next World:** Taylor, Racheal, and Levi hop on down to Rue des Bourbon on their search for the next DreamSphere. However, something is lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to snap them and a few innocents up in the process. Stay tuned. The next chapter will be posted June 3rd.


End file.
